


Hooked on a Feeling

by dandelionfairies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Harry owns a bakery, Louis is an actor, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Louis is a famous actor.  Harry is not.  He also has no idea who Louis actually is.  After a one night stand, Harry ends up pregnant.  Louis finds out the day he walks into the bakery that Harry owns.  From that moment, he makes it known that he plans to be in the baby’s life.  Over a short time, their own friendship builds into something more.  How will Harry handle knowing who Louis actually is?  How will they handle it all when the paparazzi get a hold of the story?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HLMPregficExchange.
> 
> Prompt: Louis is a famous actor. Harry is not. Somehow, Harry ends up pregnant with his baby and it becomes quite the scandal.
> 
> While it didn't turn out exactly how I had originally pictured, I am happy with it overall. I hope you all enjoy too!
> 
> Major thanks to [whenthebodiesspeak](https://whenthebodiesspeak.tumblr.com/) for the Cover Art/Moodboard
> 
> So this is my first time writing MPreg... found it interesting. Glad I did it. Not sure I will write it again! Major props to everyone who does.

Louis slides his arm around Harry’s waist as they walk down the sidewalk. His smile widens when Harry’s arm drapes over his shoulders. He can hear people muttering around them, which causes his smile to slip slightly. 

“Why do they keep calling you Tommy?” Harry asks.

“No idea,” Louis answers with a nervous chuckle.

He manages to get away from the crowd and leads Harry toward his hotel. He hates that he was recognized so easily. Luckily for him, Harry seems to have no idea who he is. It’s not something he sees much anymore. 

As they ride up the elevator, Louis can’t keep his hands off Harry. He pushes the taller man against the wall and bites down gently on his neck. The sound that comes out of Harry makes Louis want to do even more.

He’s just glad the ride is short and they’re falling into his room in a matter of moments.

When Louis decided to go out tonight, he hadn't planned on taking someone back to his room. He hadn't gone looking for someone to be under him, or over him depending on what position they fall into. Of course, he could take this beautiful man in multiple ways. None of it was planned, then he saw Harry across the bar. It didn't take him long to make his way over. Even less time to pull the man onto the dance floor. He's not sure how long they had been dancing when he pulled the long-haired beauty from the bar.

All his thoughts are gone now, however. He can't think about anything but the amazing mouth wrapped around his cock right now. He fists his fingers into the man's curls. 

"Fuck, that's so good," Louis moans. "Your mouth is amazing." The only response he receives is Harry's own moan around him. "Fuck…" Louis rolls his hips. "Not…" 

Before he can finish his sentence, Harry pulls off. Louis frowns as he looks at the man.

"Harry…"

"Can you go again if I make you come now?" Harry asks.

Louis smirks. "Yes."

"Good." 

With that, Harry's mouth is around him once again. Louis lets his head fall back against the pillows. There's no way he couldn't get hard again with someone like Harry near him. He has to wonder if he takes cocks as well as he sucks them. The thought alone sends him over the edge. His grip in Harry's curls tightens and Harry swallows everything given.

Harry pulls up after a moment and smiles at Louis. As he slides back up Louis' body, he feathers kisses along his stomach and chest. Louis captures his mouth in a heated kiss.

"Want you to bury yourself in me," Harry mutters against his mouth.

"Mmm… I can do that." He slides a hand down Harry's back, slipping his finger between his cheeks. "You…" He smirks as he meets Harry's gaze. "You got yourself ready?" 

Harry bites his lip and nods. "Yes. I… couldn't help it."

Louis pulls him down to kiss him softly. "I can't believe I didn't notice. I probably would have come sooner."

Harry beams at that. "I didn't want to wait much longer to feel you." He pushes back against Louis' finger. “Please…”

“Mmm… since you said please.” He licks at Harry’s mouth as he rolls them over. “Turn over.”

Harry whimpers at the husky demand. He rolls onto his stomach with the little room Louis had given him to actually move. He gasps when Louis rolls his hips against his ass. “Fuck…”

“We’re getting there.” 

Louis slides his hand down between their bodies and guides himself into Harry’s opening. It’s only then that he realizes he forgot a condom, but he’s too far gone to do anything about it at this point. Once he’s completely buried inside Harry, he lets out the breath he’d been holding. He kisses Harry’s shoulder as he starts thrusting.

“So tight for me,” he mutters.

Harry moans, turning his head to look back at Louis as best as he can. “All for you.” 

Louis slips an arm around the front of Harry’s shoulders and moves them onto their sides, never breaking his pace with his thrusts. Harry reaches back, curling his fingers into Louis’ hair.

“So good.” 

Louis slides his free hand down Harry's stomach and grasps his cock. The moan that flows past Harry’s lips makes him smile. He strokes Harry’s cock in time with each of his thrusts. He bites down on Harry’s shoulder softly.

“Yes…” Harry moves his hand down and grips Louis’ hip. “Right there. Fuck me, Lou.” 

“You take my cock so well, Baby.” 

Harry curls his fingers, dragging his nails along Louis’ hip and thigh. “Oh fuck. Oh…” He turns his head, allowing Louis to capture his mouth in a heated kiss. “Feel so good.” He whimpers. “Can I ride you?”

“Fuck… yes.” Louis slips out of him and rolls onto his back. He watches as Harry scrambles quickly to straddle over him.

Harry reaches behind him, guiding Louis’ cock back into him. He lets his head fall back as he sinks down on him. “Your cock is perfect.”

Louis lets his fingertips slide over the tattoos on Harry’s lower stomach before gripping his hips. He rocks his hips up to meet each of Harry’s movements. Harry bites down on his bottom lip as he meets Louis’ gaze. It’s almost enough to make Louis come apart completely, but he manages to hold himself off. He wants to let this last as long as possible. After tonight, he’ll never see this man again. He’s okay with that, he picked him up at a bar, but he also wants to remember every part of tonight.

He slaps Harry’s hand away when he goes to pump his own cock. He wraps his long fingers around Harry’s length, stroking in time with each of their movements. “You gonna come for me?”

Harry nods. “So close.” He leans down and kisses Louis. 

Louis slides his free hand to the back of Harry’s neck as they continue to move together. “Want to feel you let go… tighten on me.” He bites down gently on Harry’s bottom lip. The moment he does he can feel Harry’s entire body shudder just before he can feel the hot spurt flow over his hand. “That’s it, Baby.” He thrusts up into him one last time before he reaches his own release.

Harry collapses on top of Louis a moment later. “Fuck,” he mutters.

Harry wakes up what he thinks is only a short time later. When he opens his eyes, he realizes how wrong he is. Light flows through windows. It’s definitely morning and not the twenty minutes he figured he’d slept for.

“Shit,” he mutters. He glances behind him to see that Louis is still sleeping before he moves and slips out of bed carefully. He can’t believe he slept the entire time. He frowns when he realizes that he isn’t sticky in any way. He leans down and grabs his pants.

“Hey.”

Harry jumps as he turns around. “Shit,” he says clutching his chest. 

Louis smiles. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine. Just thought you were still sleeping.” He buttons his jeans before looking around for his shirt. “I didn’t mean to still be here.”

“No need to apologize.” 

Harry finally finds his shirt and pulls it on quickly. He looks at Louis once again. “Thank you for last night. Not just…” He sighs. “I’m guessing you cleaned me up after.”

Louis nods. “I did.” He grins. “You mumbled something about being sticky right before you crashed out.”

Harry grins. “Unintentional. Not used to being out partying like that anymore. Then add sex? Yeah, I’m surprised I didn’t fall asleep as soon as we finished.” He blushes at the comment. “Anyways…” He slips into his boots again. “I’ll see myself out.” 

* * *

  
  
Harry walks into the apartment he shares with his best friend, closing the door behind him quietly. If he’s lucky, Niall is still asleep. He isn’t, however, surprised to see Niall sitting on the couch when he turns around.

“Good morning,” Niall says. “Where were you all night?”

“Out,” Harry answers quietly.

“Harry…”

“I met a guy at the bar.” He hates that he’s never been able to hide anything from Niall. “I fell asleep and…”

“And now you’re doing the walk of shame.” Niall laughs softly. “What’s his name?”

“Louis. That’s all I really know. I know he’s here for work. Outside of that? I can tell you about his cock.”

“No, I’ll pass on that.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t text you.”

“No, it’s fine.” Niall waves him off. “Not gonna say I wasn’t worried. It’s not like you to stay out all night like this. But you deserve it. You’ve been so wrapped up in getting the shop opened that you haven’t done anything for yourself.”

Harry shrugs. “Yeah, well, it was only a one-time thing. The shop will be opening soon and I can’t afford any distractions.” He walks over and sits down on the other end of the couch. “Why are you up already? Or didn’t you sleep?”

“I slept. I wasn’t sure when to expect you and we have a shipment at nine.”

Harry frowns. “Fuck, I forgot about that.”

Niall chuckles. “Don’t worry about it. You go shower or whatever. I’ll head up to the shop.”

Harry nods. “Okay.” His frown deepens as he continues to sit there. “Niall, I also did something I’ve never done before.”

“You mean besides the one night stand?” Niall looks over at him, his smile fading when he sees the serious look on Harry’s face. “Harry…”

“It’s not bad. And…” He shrugs. “Not to go into too many details, I got myself ready when I was sucking him. I have never done that before. Not even with my boyfriends.”

Niall wrinkles his nose. “So why did you with him?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs again. “I couldn’t wait to have him, you know?”

“Well, I can’t say I completely understand that aspect. But I can understand wanting someone that bad. There’s nothing wrong with that, Harry. The only thing I care about is that he didn’t hurt you.”

“He didn’t.” Harry smiles as he thinks back to last night. “He took care of me.”

"Please don't give me details."

"I won't." He shrugs. "It was fun, the sex was great, and I'll never see him again. He's from England. Yorkshire from his accent."

"You're insane." Niall stands up. "I'll see you up at the shop. Take your time."

* * *

Louis follows Liam toward the set. He'd only gotten yelled at by Jen once for the marks on his neck. Though, she glared at him the entire time he was in the makeup chair. Liam, on the other hand, made it very known that Louis has to be more careful.

"Louis, you're not just a normal person anymore," Liam says. "People know you."

"He didn't. I was just Louis with him. He gave no indication that he recognized me. I'm good with those feelings, Li."

"Promise you aren't making a habit out of this. This isn't as Louis Tomlinson's best friend. This is as Tommy Deakin's manager."

"Promise. Now tell me what the best friend thinks."

Liam rolls his eyes but smiles. "He's thrilled you're smiling again. He was sick of your forced smiles. Getting laid is a good look."

Louis waves at people around set as he joins his co-stars. "Think we'll actually finish?" he asks.

"If you stop making me laugh," Fiona says.

Louis smiles at her. "You're easy to make laugh."

"All right, let's get started," Dan calls out.

Louis isn't sure how long they've been going, but he's thankful when Dan calls for lunch. He makes his way over to Liam. "We're stuck here, aren't we?"

"Afraid so," Liam answers. "But I have tacos."

"You're so good to me. If you were my type I'd kiss you."

"Not sure Zayn would like that."

Louis grins as they walk outside to get some fresh air. "When are you going to marry that boy?"

Liam snorts. "We haven't been together that long."

"Almost two years isn't that long?"

"We've talked about it. Just not the right time."

"But everything is still good?"

"Yes." Liam gestures toward Louis' neck. "What's his name?"

"Harry. I approached him at the bar. The way he looked at me…" Louis shrugs. "He didn't know who I was. It's fine, Li. We had fun, the sex was great, and I'll never see him again."

Liam nods as he lifts his phone to show Louis the picture he’d been sent. “Is this him?”

Louis frowns as he takes Liam’s phone. “Fuck.” He sighs when he sees the picture. “That’s him.” Thankfully, it’s a picture from behind so no one can see Harry’s face. He hadn’t even noticed anyone taking a picture as they walked away from the bar. Though, he isn’t too surprised. Not with the murmurs that had started about Tommy Deakin.

* * *

Harry walks into the kitchen, frowning when he sees Niall leaning against the counter. "Good morning…?" 

"Two weeks," Niall says. 

"What?"

"You've been like this every morning for two weeks. I think it's time to go to the doctor, Harry."

"I'm fine." Truth is, he knows he has to go to the doctor but not the way Niall figures. "Niall…" He chews on his lip. "I think I'm pregnant."

“Excuse me? You think you’re what?”

Harry nods slowly. “Pregnant.” He crosses his arms over his chest as he waits for Niall to respond. “Say something, Ni.”

“I don’t know what to say. I’m…” Niall pushes himself away from the counter and moves to stand in front of Harry. “Harry…” He sees Harry’s lower lip start to quiver. “Hey, it’s okay.” He pulls his best friend into a hug. “It’s okay.”

“I’m scared, Niall.”

“I know. But you aren’t alone.” Niall pulls back enough to look at Harry. “Harry, who…?”

“Louis.”

“The one night stand?” Niall smiles sadly as Harry nods. “Okay, so…”

“I don’t even know his last name.” Harry steps back and wipes his eyes. “If I am, I want to go through with it. You know I’ve always wanted kids. It’s sooner than I planned. And I’m alone. But…”

“You are not alone. I’ll be there every step of the way. You’re my best friend. I’ll help you, Harry.”

“I guess the first step is to figure out if I am. I’ll stop on the way home to get a test.” 

Harry sits down at the end of his bed where Niall is waiting for him. He's never been as nervous as he is right now. In a matter of minutes, his life could change completely. He jumps a little when Niall reaches over and takes his hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Niall squeezes his best friend's hand. "Whatever happens, Harry, I'm here."

"Thank you." He leans against Niall, needing to be close to him right now. "I hate waiting "

"I know." 

The next couple of minutes are spent in a tension-filled silence. Harry can't keep his leg still, too nervous about what the test is going to say. While it's no secret that he's always wanted kids, he never imagined it would be like this. He figured he'd have someone beside him. Someone other than his best friend.

Harry walks to the bathroom sink and lifts the stick up. He can feel Niall behind him as he looks at the small screen. He takes a shaky breath before the tears start to fall. "Pregnant."

Niall steps up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the slightly younger man. "You are not alone."

Harry turns in Niall's arms and wraps his own around his neck. "I'm sorry, Niall."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

* * *

Louis slams the magazine down. He hates whoever wrote the article. He hates that people can't just leave him alone.

_ Tommy Deakin Spotted with Another Mystery Man. _

At least there isn't a picture with this one. Of course, he'd rather there be one with Erik than Harry. Harry didn't deserve that. Luckily, no one could see Harry's face. Louis has to wonder if Harry had seen it. Why does he even care? It's been six weeks since their night together.

"I take it you saw the article," Liam says. “At least there isn’t a picture with this one.”

“I’d rather it be with this one. Erik’s not new to being in the media. Harry didn’t deserve that. I’m just glad you couldn’t see his face.”

Liam sits down beside Louis. “What was different about him?”

Louis looks over and frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, Louis. Is it simply because he didn’t know who you were?”

“No.” Louis shrugs. “It was more than that. He had this… this innocence about him. He was special. I know it sounds stupid because it was a one night stand, but he was.”

“I get it.”

“This isn’t why you came over, though. What’s up?”

Liam smiles. “You know me well. A buddy of mine is opening a bakery. Well, it’s him and his best friend. Anyway, he asked me to be there for the opening of it. I want you to go with me.”

Louis frowns. “Is that a good idea? I mean, I’ve been in the media enough lately, don’t you think? And most of it has been lies.”

“It usually is. This will be different. Even if they do know you, they aren’t going to make a big deal out of it. They won’t care and they won’t use your fame for anything. I’ve known them long enough.”

“How long is that?”

“I’ve known Niall for almost twenty years and H for roughly five years.”

Louis narrows his eyes at his best friend. “I’ve known you since we were tots, why have I never met them before?”

“I met Niall on a family vacation when we went to Ireland. I know I told you about him.”

Louis nods. “You did.”

“I actually have no idea how they met and became friends. But they are.”

“So where’s this little bakery at?”

“Chicago.”

Louis’ stomach flips at the mention of the city. It’s where he’d met Harry. He looks at his best friend quickly. 

“Look, it’s a big city. You probably won’t even see him again. And if you do…”

“I won’t.” Louis shakes his head. “He probably doesn’t even remember me. Besides, I don’t care. It was one night. Like I said, we had fun and that was it.”

“Does that mean I can go call Niall back and let him know we’ll be there?”

“Yeah, of course. You know my schedule better than I do. So if I’m free, I’m in.” He smiles at Liam’s excitement. “You’re insane. They better have amazing cupcakes.”

“I’m sure they do.” Liam stands up and walks out of the room to make his call.

Louis grabs the magazine again and looks at the article. “Erik isn’t a mystery man. He’s a friend.” He sighs as he tosses the magazine into the pile with the others. Why everyone insists on sending these he’ll never know.

He hates that the paparazzi make him out to be a playboy. He's not. He never has been. He can count on one hand the number of people he's had sex with. Only one was a one night stand. The other four he'd been in relationships with. Unfortunately, he's seen with a number of people, so obviously he's sleeping with all of them. He’s honestly surprised someone hasn’t come up with a story about him sleeping with Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis looks over at Liam when he pulls into an alley. Normally, he would never question Liam on anywhere he drives to. This, however, is something he isn’t sure about. They’re in an alley somewhere in Chicago.

“Li…”

“Niall told me to park in the back with them,” Liam interrupts, not even looking over at his best friend. “Free parking this way.”

Louis frowns. “Because I’m worried about money…”

Liam snorts. “Louis, relax. He told me to come closer to closing time. Figured we would go to dinner or something afterward. Or just head back to their place. Whatever. Hang out.” After he parks behind a building, he finally looks at Louis. “Trust me?”

“Like you really have to ask. You’re my best friend.”

“Then trust me now.”

Louis looks around, only climbing from the car after making sure no one is around. He flips his hood up as he walks around to meet Liam at the back of the car. "Lead the way." 

"You aren't going to ignore fans, are you?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Liam, you know I don't do that. Unless they are dicks right off, I'm good."

"Don't ever change."

Louis follows Liam around to the storefronts. He takes a look at each window as they pass. When they reach the front of the bakery, he looks up to the sign. "Wake and Bake. Cute." He grabs hold of the door as he follows Liam inside.

"Why the hell are you standing on a chair?" Liam asks.

Louis frowns as he moves to stand beside his best friend. That's when he sees two very familiar tattoos. Only it's different this time. Last time he'd seen them, they were on a flat stomach. This time, the stomach is more rounded.

"Someone had to change the light bulb," the voice answers. 

"Harry!" the blond who steps out from the back growls. "I told I'd get it."

"And I told you to back off."

Louis watches as Harry finally turns his gaze toward them, well Liam at this point. Then his gaze slides over to him just as he moves to get off the chair. Louis sees Harry's foot slip and is quick to move to catch him, his arms wrapping around the taller man's middle.

"Harry!"

Harry pulls away from Louis' hold and waves the blond off who's already walking over quickly. "I'm fine, Niall." He rests his hand on his stomach as he looks at Louis once again. "What are you doing here?"

Louis swallows hard when he sees Liam raise an eyebrow at him. "Liam is my best friend. I um… he…" His gaze falls to where Harry is still holding his stomach. "Are you…? Is it…? I mean…"

"Umm…"

“Louis,” Liam says.

“Wait,” Niall says. “You’re…”

Louis can see Harry’s hands start to shake. When the door opens to more customers, he sees Harry’s eyes widen. “Is there somewhere we can go?”

Niall nods. “Yeah, to the back.” He gestures to the door leading to behind the counter. “Harry…”

“Stay here,” Harry mutters as he looks at Niall. “Please.” 

Niall nods again. “Okay.”

Louis follows Harry into the back of the shop. He glances back, not surprised by the questioning look Liam is giving him. He turns back to see Harry sitting down on a stool by the center counter. “Harry…”

“Yes,” Harry interrupts. “It’s yours. I haven’t been with anyone else. If you don’t believe me, we can have a test done after the baby arrives. But I’m keeping this baby. I don’t want anything from you. Which, by the way… who are you?” He finally looks at Louis again. “Who are you? Niall apparently knows who you are. Who are you? I don’t need anything from you, Louis.”

“You gonna stop so I can answer?” Louis watches Harry closely. “I’m an actor. I don’t use my real name. So you met me as Louis. That’s who I am. My name is Louis Tomlinson. Niall likely knows me by my stage name, Tommy Deakin.” He swallows hard as he continues to watch Harry. “If I would have known…”

“If I knew how to get a hold of you, you would have already known.” Harry rests his hand on his stomach. “You believe me that it’s yours?”

Louis shrugs. “I have no reason not to believe you.” He gestures toward the stool beside Harry. “May I?” He waits for Harry’s nod of approval before he sits down. “Do you know what you’re having?”

“Not yet. It’s too soon.”

“I should know that.” Louis snorts. “You’d be… fourteen weeks?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. I should be able to find out at my next appointment. How would you know? Do you have…? Are you…?”

“Relax.” Louis reaches over, resting his hand on Harry’s arm. “I have six younger siblings. Lottie and Fizzy I don’t really remember much about the pregnancies.”

“You’re the oldest?”

Louis nods. “I am.”

“I’m the youngest. But it’s just me and Gemma. I meant it, Louis, I don’t need anything from you. I don’t expect… I mean, yes, I would have told you if I knew how to find you. But even then…”

“What if I want to?” Louis can’t help but smile at the shocked look on Harry’s face. “Is that so surprising?”

“When my ex found out I could get pregnant, he ran. Men can’t have babies.”

“It’s rare, but it’s not unheard of.” Louis shrugs.

“So what do you want, then?”

“I want to be a part of our baby’s life. They’re a part of me. Can't say this is the way I expected to have my first child, but things happen." Louis is about to continue but the door opens. 

"Sorry to interrupt," Niall says. "I know you two have a lot to talk about. But we just got another rush."

Harry wipes his eyes. "I'll be right there." He looks at Louis after Niall walks away again. "We close soon. And I know food was involved for after. We can talk then."

"Of course." Louis watches Harry walk back to the front of the shop. Is this real? Harry’s pregnant… with his child. Louis’ going to be a father. A father… is he ready? Sure, he’s always known he wants kids, but… no, he’s ready for this.

* * *

  
  
Harry locks the door after the final customer leaves. He takes a shaky breath. The last hour had been a lot busier than he had figured. It’s kept his mind off who’s sitting in the kitchen. He turns around to find Niall wiping the counter down.

“First day is done,” Niall says with a smile. “It turned out better than I thought.”

Harry walks over and kisses Niall’s cheek. “I love that we’re doing this together.”

“Me too.” Niall gestures toward the kitchen. “He’s nice.”

“He wants to be a part of the baby’s life.”

“That’s good. You’re going to let him, right?”

“Of course. He would have already known if I knew how to get a hold of him. I must be the only person not to know who he is.”

“Harry, you’ve been worried about this shop far longer than it’s been a reality. The last new movie you actually saw was…” Niall frowns. “I don’t even know.”

Harry chuckles. “I like my classics.”

“The Notebook is not a classic.”

“Bite your tongue.” Harry steps back. “What’s the plan for dinner?”

“Depends on you, really. How you feeling?”

“I’m fine. I want tacos.”

Niall laughs as he turns around. “Of course you do.” He watches his best friend carefully. “You’re not up for going out.”

Harry smiles sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t you dare apologize. Why don’t you head home and grab a shower? We’ll stop and get food and bring it home. We’ll make it a night in.” 

“You’re too good to me, Ni.” He steps forward and hugs his best friend. “A shower sounds amazing.”

“I’m sure it does. Go.”

“I rode with you.”

“Take my car. I’ll make Liam drive us.”

Harry pulls back and smiles at Niall. “If you were my type, I’d kiss you.”

“Eww… then it’s a good thing I’m not your type.” Niall laughs softly as he follows Harry to the kitchen. “So there’s been a slight change of plans.”

“Oh?” Liam asks. “Everything okay?”

Niall nods. “Yeah. Harry’s not up for going out. It’s been a long day. So we thought tacos and movies? He’s going to head home to grab a shower.”

“That sounds fine,” Liam answers as he looks at Louis. 

Harry throws a quick look over to Niall before he turns his attention toward Louis. Should he ask Louis to come with him? Is that fair considering he’s planning to shower? But it would still give them time together.

“Louis, why don’t you head back with Harry?” Liam asks.

Louis nods. “Yeah, sure.”

Harry’s thankful that he doesn't have to be the one to actually ask Louis. He turns toward Niall once again. “Keys please.”

Niall hands him his car keys. “Don’t wreck Betsy.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “If anyone wrecks Betsy, it’ll be you. She’ll be fine.”

Harry looks over at Louis after he parks along the curb in front of his building. He’s not sure what Louis actually expects, but he’s sure it isn’t this. Knowing that he’s an actor, Harry figures he’s used to having nicer places.

“It’s not much,” Harry says as he pulls the keys from the ignition.

“Do you like it?” Louis asks.

“Yes.”

“That’s what matters.”

Harry climbs out of the car, unable to hold back his smile at Louis’ comment. He walks around and leads Louis to the front door of the building. As he finds the key on Niall’s ring, he can hear Louis step up behind him. “I’m sure it’s not what you’re used to.”

“I’m sure it’s lovely.”

Harry smiles back at Louis. “Come on in. We’re on the third floor.” He leads Louis up the stairs to the third floor. As he approaches their door, he suddenly feels nervous. Did he clean everything up? Is there anything embarrassing that’s been left out? He can’t remember.

“You have to open the door in order to go inside,” Louis says.

Harry wrinkles his nose. “Sorry.” He unlocks the door before stepping inside. “Come on in.” Once Louis is inside, he closes the door. “Umm… so…” He gestures toward his left. “The living room.” He points over to his right. “Dining room. Through that door is the kitchen. Help yourself to anything you want. Do you need to use the loo?”

“I’m good.”

Harry nods. “Then I’m going to hop in the shower. Like I said, help yourself to anything you want.”

Louis smiles at him. “Thanks, Harry.”

Harry nods again before he walks into his bedroom. He kicks out of his shoes and takes a seat on the edge of his bed. “Well, kid, your Daddy wants to be in your life.” He smiles as he rubs his stomach. “You’ll have both of us.” After sitting another moment, he grabs his shorts and heads out to the bathroom. He sees Louis now sitting on the couch staring down at his phone.

As Harry steps under the warm spray, he lets out a heavy breath. It’s been a long day and it’s not over. How is he supposed to handle this? He never thought he’d see Louis again. Now he finds out Liam knows him. It’s not even as simple as that. It’s obvious they’re close. He can’t believe all of this is happening. How is Louis here? He’s not even just in Chicago. He’s sitting in his living room.

Harry leans against the tiled wall and takes a shaky breath. Louis is sitting in his living room right now. Just feet away. Before Harry even realizes what he’s doing, his hand is wrapped around his hardening cock. He lets his eyes close and immediately sees the blue he’s pictured on numerous occasions over the last couple of months. 

This is wrong, so very wrong. He doesn’t stop, though. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his release. When he comes down from his high, he makes quick work of the rest of his shower.

Harry steps out of the bathroom after he pulls his shorts on. He hadn’t even thought to grab a shirt. Normally, it’s just him and Niall here so he doesn’t care. But it’s different tonight. He sucks in a deep breath when he sees Louis look up.

“Feel better?” Louis asks.

Harry can feel his entire face heat up at the question. Had Louis heard him? No, that can’t be it. Louis had simply heard how exhausted he was and wanted a shower. That’s all this is. Right? There’s no way Louis could have heard him. He kept quiet and the bathroom is on the other side of the apartment. So he’s panicking for no reason.

“Yes,” Harry answers. “Much better.” He gives Louis a small smile before walking into his bedroom to find a shirt. He’s fishing through his drawer when there’s a soft knock on his open door. He doesn’t have to look to know it’s Louis. Besides the fact that Louis is the only other person here, Niall would simply come in and announce himself. He throws a look behind him.

“You’re nervous,” Louis says.

Harry frowns at him. “No, I’m not.” He doesn’t even believe himself as he says it, so he isn’t too surprised by the raised eyebrow Louis gives him. “Okay, maybe I am.”

“Why?”

“Not obvious?” Harry gestures between them. “We had a one night stand, Louis. I’m pregnant with your baby. You show up out of the blue to find me pregnant. I don’t…” He frowns. “I’m nervous because I don’t know how to feel or act right now. I’m nervous because of…” He stops talking then. He hadn’t meant to start saying that part.

“Tell me.”

Harry stares at the other man. “I have never had a one night stand in my life. Not until that night. Before you, I had never gotten myself ready because I was so eager to have someone in me. I never thought I’d see you again. And then suddenly you’re just here. Now all I can think about is the way you kissed me, the way you looked at me, the way you felt inside of me. So yes, I’m nervous right now.” He turns away quickly, grabbing the first shirt he sees. It doesn’t surprise him to find it tight around his stomach. Of course it’s tight. He’s refused to go out and buy new clothes. Apparently, he won’t be able to refuse any longer.

“I’ve thought about it all, too,” Louis finally says.

Harry turns back around and looks at the other man. “I don’t need your pity, Louis.”

“Pity?” Louis snorts. “It’s not pity, Haz. Like you, I had never had a one night stand before that night. I can count on one hand the number of men I have been with. I’m not the playboy that they make me out to be.”

Harry frowns. “I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“Thank fuck for that. If you knew, I’m sure you’d want nothing to do with me.”

“Louis…”

“I’m nervous too, okay? I never expected to see you again either. But here we are. You’ve had a lot longer to adjust to the fact that you’re pregnant. Me? I’m still in shock. The second I saw…” Louis lets his gaze fall to Harry’s stomach. “...the tattoos, I knew it was you. I’d recognize those tattoos anywhere.” 

Harry takes a shaky breath as Louis takes a step forward. “Louis…”

“I’ve dreamed about those tattoos.”

It’s enough to make him weak in the knees, but he can’t let it affect him. “You have?”

“You’re not easy to forget, Harry. I know we only had one night, but you made it very memorable.”

Harry licks his lips. “Right back at you. But…”

Louis nods. “Harry, I’m not going to try anything.” He reaches out, wrapping his hand around Harry’s wrist. “I meant it, Harry. I want to be a part of the baby’s life.”

Harry nods. “I want you to be.” 

“Good.” Louis smiles as he looks down at Harry’s stomach once again. “Pregnancy looks good on you.”

Harry’s sure he blushes at that statement, but before either of them can say anything else they heard the main door closing. He watches Louis take a step back.

“That’s probably dinner.”

Harry nods. “Probably.”

“I’ll see you out there.” Louis winks at him before he turns around and makes his way back out to the living room.

Harry smiles once again. He can’t help it. After he pulls his hair back, he walks out to the living room. “Hey,” he says when he sees Liam sitting with Louis.

“Hey back,” Liam says. He stands up from his seat. “Since I never did get a real hello, I need one now.”

Harry chuckles as he walks over and hugs the other man. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Liam pulls back, moving his hands to Harry’s stomach. “I love that you’re showing.”

“Don’t remind me.” He laughs softly. “Niall in the kitchen?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

  
  
Louis looks at Liam after Harry walks away. “He’s having my baby,” he says softly.

Liam nods. “I know,” he says. “I didn’t know before, but it’s kinda obvious now.” He looks at his best friend. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to be in the baby’s life. I’m not the first actor to have a one night stand that ended up with a pregnancy.”

“I know that.” Liam reaches over and squeezes Louis’ arm. “But can you name any of them got another man pregnant? Look, I know it’s not unheard of, but it is rare. So once this they get wind of this…”

“Well, then don’t let them.”

“Louis, I would love to be able to do that, but you know I can’t.”

Louis nods. “I know.” He sighs. “I want to keep it under wraps for as long as possible.”

“I’ll do my best. 

“We have food and drinks,” Harry announces as he walks in. He sets the plate of tacos on the coffee table. “Have at it. Liam and Niall went crazy.”

“I know how you are with your tacos,” Niall says when he walks in. “And now that you’re pregnant? I think I should buy stock in tacos.”

Harry looks at his best friend and beams. “You take such good care of me.”

Louis finds himself frowning at that. He doesn’t want to feel jealous, but he can’t help himself. Are Harry and Niall more than just friends? He jumps when Liam hits his arm. “What?”

“Harry asked you a question.”

“Oh! Sorry.” He looks at Harry. “What was the question?”

“Is there anything you don’t want to watch?” Harry asks.

“Oh, no. I’m good with anything.”

“You people are no help,” Niall says.

Louis watches as Harry moves to sit on the love seat to his right. He can’t seem to take his eyes off him as he settles in. After another moment, he finally forces himself to look away. He grabs one of the tacos. 

“So Louis,” Niall says, “what’s your plan now that you know about the baby?”

“Niall!”

Louis shakes his head at Harry’s shock. “It’s okay, Harry.” He smiles over at Niall. “My plan is to be there for the baby. I’ll take care of them. I want to be a part of their life.”

Niall nods. “Good to hear. What about you and Harry?”

“Niall, stop.”

Louis sees Harry’s cheeks redden then. He has to wonder how often Niall does this. Though, it seems pretty easy to make Harry blush. “What about us? We’ll get to know each other and raise this baby together.”

“That’s it?”

“Niall, he can’t sit there and tell you we’re going to fall in love,” Harry says. “We had one night together. Don’t get me wrong it was a very memorable night. And not just because I got pregnant.”

“Too much,” Niall mutters.

“Then back off before I tell you exactly what he did to me.”

“I’m just looking out for my best friend. Liam, help me out here.”

Liam looks at Louis and shrugs. “Can’t say I’m not concerned about it all, but Louis’ not stupid. I don’t think any of it will be easy, but when is it? Let them figure this out, Niall.”

Louis looks over at Harry to see him rubbing his stomach. He frowns a little at the sight. Is something wrong? “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Hmm…?” Harry looks over. “Oh… yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” He shrugs a little as a smile forms on his face. “I just… I don’t know. I guess I’m still amazed that I’m growing a baby inside of me.”

Louis smirks. “I’m sure it’s a wonderful feeling.”

“I’m still waiting for them to move.”

“Not for another couple weeks. And even then, it may be a while because it’s your first.” He frowns at that. “I mean, I guess I shouldn’t assume.”

Harry laughs softly. “It’s my first.”

Louis’ about to say something else when a phone goes off. He watches as Harry shifts enough to pull his phone from his pocket. The smile on the other man’s face fades a little.

“Sorry,” Harry mutters.

“Harry,” Niall says.

“It’s fine, Ni.”

Louis frowns as he looks between the two men. He has to wonder who called. If he knew them better, he’d probably ask. Maybe he’ll be able to ask Liam about it later. 

“So what are we watching?” Liam asks.

They all settle in with their food and drinks as the movie starts. Louis doesn’t know who picked the movie, but he’s thankful Liam didn’t decide to put one of his on. He doesn’t want to watch anything with himself; not tonight. He’s always felt weird watching his own movies, but it would be completely different tonight with Harry here.

Louis watches Harry stand up after their second movie ends. He has to bite down on his bottom lip as Harry’s shirt rides up exposing his stomach as he lifts his arms in a stretch. He only looks away when Liam smacks his arm, frowning at his best friend.

“Make it a little more obvious,” Liam whispers before laughing softly.

Louis’ frown deepens. “Fuck off.”

“I think I’m going to head to bed,” Harry says as he grabs his garbage. “It’s been a long day and I’m exhausted.”

“We should probably head out,” Louis says glancing at his phone to see the time. He’s surprised to see just how late it actually is. “Damn, I didn’t realize it was so late. Sorry.” He stands up and looks over at Liam. "You ready to head back to the hotel?

Liam nods. “Yeah.” He stands up.

Louis looks at Harry once again. “Gimme your phone.” He isn’t surprised by the shocked look Harry gives him. “Okay, unlock your phone.”

Harry blushes. “Sorry.” 

“Nothing to apologize for, Love.” He takes the phone again and adds his number. “Now you can get a hold of me.”

Harry’s blush deepens as he takes his phone. “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry is helping a customer at the counter when he starts hearing whispers from behind the woman. He normally doesn’t pay any kind of attention, but he sees the way the two girls are looking at him. He places the boxed cupcakes on top of the counter.

“Anything else for you today?” he asks the woman.

“No, that’s everything.”

Harry nods. “Step over this way and we’ll get you all set.” As he’s standing at the register, the two girls continue to watch him. It’s their giggle that affects him the most. He takes a shaky breath before smiling at the woman in front of him. 

“Can I ask how far along you are?” she asks. “I’m sorry, I don’t normally impose such questions. You just have the same glow my son had when he was pregnant.”

Harry beams at the woman. “Fourteen weeks.”

“Congratulations. On both the baby and the bakery.”

“Thank you.”

Naill walks over after she walks away. “Go take a break,” he says resting his hand on Harry’s back. “For me.”

Harry wants to argue, but he also knows why Niall is doing this. He nods with a small smile. “Thanks, Niall.” 

He walks into the back and takes a seat at the center workstation. He has to wonder what the girls were giggling about. No, he doesn’t have to wonder. He knows exactly why. It’s because he’s having a baby. He rests his hand on his stomach. 

“It’s not your fault people don’t understand.” 

He grabs his phone and opens a new text message. He surprises himself when he sends a text to Louis. 

_ Cupcake of the day… cookie dough… stop by if you have time. _

What was he thinking? He shouldn’t have sent that. He’s an idiot for sending that. It’s too late now. Or… he could send another message stating that it was meant for someone else. He wrinkles his nose at the thought. No, he couldn’t do that. Before he can think of what to do next, his phone notification goes off. He swallows hard as he opens Louis’ response.

** _You’re my hero… cookie dough is amazing. Never had it as a cupcake. Pretty sure I need that._ **

Harry smiles at his phone. It wasn’t the response he was expecting, but it was a good one. He’s about to type out a reply when another message comes through.

** _We’ll be there in 20… tired of staring at this script._ **

Harry’s smile fades slightly. Script… of course he has a script. Louis’ an actor.

_ I’ll save you a cupcake. _

He pushes his phone away before standing up. Why is he upset about this? Louis is an actor, so obviously he would be reading scripts. It’s not as if they’re together. They’re simply going to be parents together. That’s all this is. 

Harry busies himself cleaning up the kitchen area. Niall will likely yell at him for it, but he needs to do something. He isn’t sure how long he’s been cleaning up when he hears the door from the front open. 

“Need help out there?” he asks without turning around.

“Niall’s fine out there with the other two.”

Harry turns quickly to see Louis standing there. “Louis…”

“Hey. Niall said it was okay to come back here. Is it? Okay that I came back here?”

“Yeah, of course.” Harry nods as he watches Louis move over to lean against the counter. “I hope you don’t my stupid text.”

“It wasn’t stupid.” Louis smiles at him. “Truth is I was about to ask Liam if he had your number so I could text you.”

“You were?” When Louis nods, Harry’s stomach jumps. It means nothing. “He does.”

“You beat me to it.” Louis shrugs. “You seem nervous again.”

“Maybe a little.” Harry sighs. “It’s not… it’s not just this.” He shrugs as he shifts to lean against the counter beside Louis. “I don’t normally pay attention to the conversations people have around me. It’s been weird today. I don’t know. Maybe because I’m showing more that people are starting to notice. And I know it’s a known thing that men can carry babies, but it’s still very rare. When I learned that I carried that trait, I was thrilled. Now I’m seeing why you don’t see many men out and pregnant.”

“Harry…”

“No one has said anything to me directly. But I’ve seen the looks. There were two girls earlier… teenagers… the way they were whispering to each other and looking at me and giggling. I just…” He wipes his eyes when he realizes tears have slipped down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Harry. You shouldn’t have to deal with that. It’s not right.”

Harry shrugs. “People have always looked at me differently.” He looks over at Louis once again. “Louis, why did you come up to me that night?”

“I saw you come in alone. You sat down at the bar alone. No one had come up to you. When I had the bartender make you whatever drink you wanted, I saw this bright smile pop onto your face. I’ve never seen anyone smile like that. You accepted with a small wave. I honestly expected you to recognize me at that point. But you didn’t. When you finished the drink, you looked across at me again with the same big smile. I knew then that I needed to talk to you. Even if it was just to say hi.”

Harry frowns. “I didn’t recognize you. I have no idea who you are.”

“You’re wrong. You know who I am. Well, not everything. We didn’t talk that long. But you learned about the real me. You saw me as Louis.”

“I want the baby to have your last name.” Harry’s eyes widen. He’s not entirely sure where that had come from. He knows that it came to mind in the middle of the night, but he hadn’t figured it would be something he blurts out like this.

Louis smiles. “Yeah?”

“I mean… if you’re okay with that? You’re…”

“Of course I’m okay with it.”

Harry’s heart jumps when Louis’ gaze falls to his stomach. It sinks when he sees the look on the smaller man’s face change. Of course he doesn’t like the look of him now. Who could?

“You’ll have to let me know when you start feeling them move. I wish you could now.”

“Me too.” His smile returns when Louis beams at him. 

“You’ll tell me?”

Harry nods. “Of course I will.” His smile widens. “I should probably head back out there. And you came for a cupcake.”

* * *

  
  
Louis looks up when the door from the front of the shop opens, smiling at the sight of Harry walking through. “You look exhausted,” he says.

Harry shrugs as he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. “I’m starting to get used to it.” He sits down on the stool beside Louis. “Even before I got pregnant I was used to it. Getting everything set here took a lot out of me too.” He laughs softly.

“What’s so funny?”

“That’s the reason I was out that night. The night I met you. Niall sent me home early that day. Told me to take a nap and go out. So I did.”

Louis grins. “I’ll have to remember to thank Niall.” His smile widens when he sees Harry blush. Before either can say anything else, Liam and Niall are coming through the door. 

“We’re all set,” Niall says. “Front’s locked, lights are off, and I’m starving. You still okay if Liam and I head out?” He slides his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Yes, go. Have fun. Drink for me. I’ll call you if I need you. And Louis will be with me.”

Louis nods. “Pregnancy is not new to me.”

“How many kids do you have?” Niall asks with a laugh.

“Because I haven’t heard that before.” Louis smiles a little. He may not know Naill very well, but he can’t get upset by the joke. He likes the fact that they’re already comfortable enough with each other to joke around. “I have six younger siblings.”

Louis follows Harry up the stairs to the apartment. He’s not thrilled about the idea of Harry climbing stairs once he’s further along in his pregnancy. Does he have a right to bring it up? He is the baby’s father, though. He closes the apartment door once they’re inside.

“What’s that smell?” he asks. “It smells amazing.”

Harry grins as he slips out of his shoes. “Beef stew. It should be ready if you want to eat. I’m going to go grab a quick shower.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

Louis finds himself sitting on the couch once again. He pulls out his phone to see that he’d missed a text from earlier.

_ Brother! Call me when you can. _

Louis smiles a little as the video calls the oldest of his sisters. He isn’t surprised when she answers almost immediately. His smile widens when he sees her smiling face. “Hi, Lottie.”

“Hi big brother,” Lottie says. “It took you a while to call. Everything okay?”

“Everything is fine. I didn’t know I had a message until now.”

“Are you still in Chicago?”

“I am. We leave on Thursday. But you didn’t want me to call to know when I’m leaving. What’s going on? Everyone at home okay?”

“Everyone is fine. We miss you.”

“I miss you guys too.”

“How would you feel about us coming to visit you?”

Louis’ heart jumps at that. He’d love to see his siblings. “I would love that. I have a shoot coming up. After that?”

“You mean that?”

“Of course I do. I miss you guys so much. So tell me what you guys have been up to.” Louis smiles as Lottie starts talking about everything each of his siblings has been up to. It’s been far too long since he’s gotten to see them. Sure, they video call. But it can only do so much. 

“Hang on, brother. Someone wants to say hi.”

Louis beams when he sees his little brother pop onto the screen. “Hey, little man! Look at you. You’re getting so big.”

“Achoo!” 

Louis listens to Ernest ramble on about his day. He can’t stop smiling at the way his brother is so animated. When he hears the bathroom door open, he throws a quick look over to see Harry walk out. He doesn’t look quite as nervous as he had the night before being shirtless.

“Where are you?” Lottie asks.

Louis looks back at the screen. “A friend’s place.”

“Hmm…”

“Don’t hmm me.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“I’m going to go get this guy back to bed.”

“Good plan. Once I figure out scheduling with everything, we’ll talk more about you coming out.”

“Bye Achoo!”

Louis smiles. “Bye, little man.” He watches him disappear from view and laughs softly. “God, he’s getting so big.”

“Tell me about it,” Lottie says with a smile. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. We’ll talk soon. Give everyone a kiss for me.”

“I will. Love you, Louis.”

“Love you too.” Louis sets his phone to the side just as Harry walks out of his bedroom. “Hey.”

“Hey back.” Harry smiles at him. “Family?”

Louis nods. “My sister. And then my little brother popped on.”

Harry’s smile widens. “You look happier now. Not that you didn’t before. But it’s… different.”

Louis shrugs a little. “I guess they have that effect on me.” He stands up then and stretches his arms up over his head. “You ready to eat?”

“Yes, I’m starving.” Harry leads Louis into the kitchen. “Help yourself to as much as you want. And whatever you want.” He pulls a couple of bowls down from the cabinet. “I have bread too. I don’t know about you but I love bread with my stew.”

“Same.” Louis takes one of the bowls from Harry. “So you bake and cook. Is there anything you don’t do?”

Harry laughs softly. “I can’t act.” He throws a look over at Louis. 

“Have you ever tried?”

“Back in school. Friend of mine dared me to try out for the school play. I was horrible.”

“So you didn’t get a part?”

“Oh, I got a part. They needed the bodies. The only thing I did have going for me was the fact that I could sing.”

“You sing?” Louis smiles as he follows Harry back into the living room.

“For fun. Nothing special.” 

“You should sing for me.”

“No.” Harry shakes his head.

Louis sees the redness return to Harry’s cheeks. He’s beginning to love how easily he can make the other man blush. “Okay, so…” He takes a bite of his stew. “...fuck me, this is amazing.” He wrinkles his nose. “I tend to swear a lot. Like way too much. I’ll work on that. But the stew is amazing.”

Harry grins. “Thank you. So we should… get to know each other. Um… I mean I can probably find a lot out online. But I’d rather hear it from you.” 

“What would you like to know?”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven. What about you?”

“Twenty-five.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Seriously? Twenty-five and you own a bakery. That’s amazing.” He smiles when he sees Harry blushing again. “How long have you been here?”

“A month before my twenty-first birthday is when I moved here. I was here for a summer when I was sixteen. What about you? You’re Yorkshire accent is still thick.” Harry shifts a little, trying to get comfortable again.

“I didn’t move out to LA until two years ago. Before that I just traveled when I was needed out there. It just got to be too hard. With the schedule it became too much. After Mum…” He clears his throat. He hadn’t meant to start saying anything about Jay, not yet anyway. He knows it’ll come up eventually. “I wasn’t even looking, to be honest. I was sitting in my trailer one day with a costar. I was complaining about something that was going on at my hotel. I honestly don’t even remember what the issue was. Next thing I know I’m talking to a realtor and looking at houses.”

Harry smiles. “How long did it take to find one?”

“I looked at six houses. The one I ended up buying was the first one. I actually knew it was the one I wanted right away, but a friend of mine begged me to look at all of them.” He smiles at Harry’s soft laugh. “I didn’t mind looking at the others anyway. It gave us something to do. I signed on the house two weeks later and moved in two weeks after that.” He watches Harry as the man shifts again. “You okay?”

Harry nods. “Just can’t get comfortable.” 

“Anything I can do?”

He shakes his head. “No.” He hates that his thoughts went right to being in Louis’ arms. He looks away quickly. “Um… so your house. You like it? I mean, that’s a dumb question.”

“No, it’s not.” Louis smiles over him. “I do like it. I wanted something that my family could come and be comfortable in, you know?”

“They come out often?”

Louis lets out a soft sigh. “No. They haven't been able to come out yet. But we're planning something after this next shoot is done.”

“That's good.” Harry watches Louis. “Seems like you're close with them.”

He nods. “Yeah, I am. We have our moments. And I know I tend to be overprotective big brother, but I do it because I love them. Most of the time I don't even realize I'm doing it until they tell me.” He shrugs a little. “You said you just have one sister?”

“Yeah, Gemma. She’s a few years older than me.” He smiles. “She’s beyond ready to become an aunt.”

Louis watches Harry’s eyes widen. “What? Are you okay?”

Harry nods. “Yes. Wait here.” He stands up and disappears into his room.

Louis sets his bowl to the side to wait for Harry to return. When the other man does walk back in, he’s holding something in his hand. Louis raises an eyebrow as Harry holds his arm out. “What’s this?” He gasps when he realizes it’s an ultrasound. “Oh…” He stares down at the picture now in his own hand. “This is…”

Harry beams as he watches Louis. “That’s our baby.”

Louis looks up at Harry and beams at the man. “This is amazing. Thank you for showing me.” He lets his gaze fall to Harry’s stomach. “I know I shouldn’t ask this, but can I see?”

Harry nods. “Of course.” He lifts his shirt up to expose his growing stomach. While he isn’t showing much, it’s obvious to anyone who knows him in any kind of way that he’s changed. “I’m not showing much.”

“Your first, so it’ll take a while.” Louis balls his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching out to touch Harry’s stomach. He doesn’t have a right to ask to touch him.

“Louis, it’s fine.” Harry smiles at the other man. “You can touch.”

Louis waits for Harry’s reassuring nod before he lifts a hand to his stomach. A jolt flows through him the moment he feels Harry’s skin under his touch. His gaze quickly goes up to Harry’s green eyes. It’s obvious that he felt something, too. Nothing can happen. Louis can’t let anything happen. He looks back at Harry’s stomach, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin.

* * *

  
  
Harry walks back into the living room after he finishes up in the kitchen. He finds Louis lounging on the couch once again. “Thanks for your help,” he says.

Louis looks over and smiles. “No problem,” he responds. “Would have done more if you didn’t kick me out.”

Harry shrugs as he sits down on the edge of the loveseat. “You didn’t need to do what you did. I appreciate it though.” He looks over at Louis. “I don’t know how late they’re going to be. I’m exhausted and should probably settle in.”

“Of course.” Louis sits up and looks over at Harry. “I didn’t even realize the time. I’ll call…”

“Stay.” Harry takes a shaky breath. “You can stay. I’d like you to stay. I…” He gestures to his bedroom. “I’m going to turn on a movie or something in my room. Join me?”

Louis nods. “That sounds good.” He stands up only after Harry stands once again.

Harry turns the TV off before he leads Louis into the bedroom. He glances back. “Let me get you something… I mean… I can get you something to change into if you want?”

Louis smiles. “Harold, if you want to see me naked again, you just have to ask.” He’s thankful when Harry laughs. They’d both been tense for the last hour or so. His silly joke was what they needed.

“Thanks for that.” Harry grabs a pair of shorts from his dresser. “Here. Hope they fit.” He grabs his TV remote before he crawls into bed. “Don’t make fun of me, but I like watching Disney movies at night.”

“I’m down for that.”

Harry watches Louis turn around after changing. “Good.”

“Where do you sleep?”

He frowns at the question. “What?”

Louis gestures to the bed. “Your bed is against the wall. Do you sleep against the wall or by the edge?”

“Oh!” He snorts. “Usually the edge. But…” He doesn't have a chance to finish because Louis is climbing over him. He can't help but smile. “What movie?”

“Anything you want, Love.”

Harry finds the Disney movies Hulu has as he shifts against the pillows. “Lilo and Stitch?”

“Sounds good.” 

Harry shifts again so he can lay on his side. “Just don’t mind me if I fall asleep.”

“Don’t worry about it. I can imagine how tired you are.”

“Hmm… I am.” He smiles when he feels Louis shifting behind him. He shouldn’t like the idea of Louis in his bed, but he can’t stop himself from actually basking in it. “Have you told your family?”

“Not yet. Don’t worry, I’ll tell them.”

“I’m not worried. You just found out.” He rolls onto his back and looks at Louis. “It’s a lot. I don’t know what I would do if I were in your shoes.”

Louis nods. “It’s going to be a surprise, that’s for sure. I’ll figure it out. They’ll know soon.”

“I can be there for you when you tell them. If you want. I mean…” Harry blushes. “That was dumb…”

“It wasn’t dumb. It’s very much appreciated. I may take you up on that.”

Harry smiles softly. “Okay.” He shifts a little. “I need to get off my back.” He snorts. “God, not sure I’ve ever said that before.”

Louis taps Harry’s hip. “Then roll back over.”

“You’ll still stay?”

“Of course I will.”

Harry simply nods as he rolls back onto his side. As he settles in again, he realizes how tired he actually is. The last thing he actually remembers before falling asleep is Louis’ arm wrapping around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis plops down on the couch once he finally gets back to his room. It had been a long day of shooting, but it was a good day too. They’d gotten more taped than originally planned, but everyone seemed to be on their A-game today. He smiles at the thought. 

“Yeah, a good day.” 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket to check up everything that is likely waiting for him. Even during their breaks today, Louis never pulled his phone out. He’d been too busy looking the script over again so he wouldn’t mess up. After the last couple of days, Louis couldn’t afford another bad day of filming. He knows that his co-stars were on edge because of him. Today made up for that. At least he hopes so.

When Louis brings up his new text messages, his smile widens at the sight of Harry’s several messages. He decides to save those for last. After going through everything else, he goes back to the text message thread with Harry.

_ Strawberry’s good again… banana’s out. I swear Niall hates me. He wouldn’t get rid of the banana nut muffins today… :( _

_ Lou! I need you to call me as soon as you can… _

_ Oh… don’t panic! Everything’s fine.  _

_ I know you’re working. _

_ But seriously, call when you can… _

_ No pressure… _

Louis smiles a little at the last several messages. He could just see the worry on Harry’s face as he sent those. Instead of simply calling Harry, he decides to make it a video call. Though, he isn’t sure Harry will even be up at this point. What time is it in Chicago? Of course, it would help if he knew what time it was here. His smile widens when he sees Harry pop onto his screen.

“Hey,” Harry says wiping his eyes.

Louis’ smile fades into a frown. “I woke you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I am going to worry about. I didn’t even think about it. I honestly don’t even know what time it is. I’m sorry.”

Harry smiles sleepily. “It’s fine, Lou. Really. I’m glad you called.” 

“Yeah?” Louis watches as Harry shifts a little. “You said you wanted me to call as soon as I could. Sorry it wasn’t earlier. It was a busy day. Made up for the last couple days I guess.”

“I started getting worried that I had annoyed you too much.”

“Never. You said that everything is okay. But is it?” Louis’ heart jumps at the sight of Harry’s beaming smile. 

“The baby moved today! I felt our baby move, Lou.”

Louis beams at that. “Oh, Haz, that’s amazing. Did she move a lot?”

“No, not a lot. But she was definitely moving. I wish you could have felt it, Lou. It was so amazing. I didn’t fully understand the excitement until it happened to me. I mean… Lou… I wish you could have been here.”

“Soon, Baby.” It isn’t until he sees the look on Harry’s face that he realizes he’d just called him Baby. How could he do that? How had he let himself slip like that? “Harry, I’m…”

“Don’t apologize,” Harry interrupts. “Please.”

Louis nods slightly. “Okay, I won’t. How are you feeling?”

“I’m good. I’m tired. It’s been a long few days. And this morning sickness is not helping.”

“Are you taking anything for it?”

“Everything made it worse.” Harry shrugs. “Hopefully it’ll go away soon. But it’s normal. Not like I have to tell you that. Did your Mum deal with morning sickness?”

“With the older twins mostly.”

“Daisy and Phoebe, right?”

Louis nods. “Right. You remembered?”

“Apparently.” He covers his mouth in a yawn. “I’m too tired to attempt the others. Ask me another day.”

“Will do. Go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow. Listen…” Louis chews on his bottom lip for a moment before he continues. “How would you feel about coming out here for a couple days? We’ll be getting a few days off coming up. I’d like to see you again.”

“I don’t know. Let me know when those days are and I can see what’s going on here.”

“Okay.” Louis hates that it wasn’t a yes, but he’s thrilled that it isn’t a no. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Night, Lou.”

“Goodnight, Love.”

* * *

  
  
Harry is surprised when no one stops him as he passes the front desk to the elevators. He’s not sure how he feels about that. Anyone could come in. He knows Louis had mentioned most of the actors on set are staying here. Why wouldn’t they pay more attention to who walks into the hotel? Okay, he’s probably being ridiculous. He shifts his bag as he waits for the elevator.

“Excuse me,” someone says. “Can I help you?”

Harry looks over. Of course they notice when the doors finally slide open. He glances over to see a person step off. 

  
“Going up?” the man asks.

“Keep going, Joshua.”

“Yes, sir.”

Harry takes a shaky breath as he watches Joshua step back onto the elevator. He turns back toward the other man. “Um…”

“Are you a guest?”

“Well…”

“Do you have a reservation? Come with me, please.”

Harry doesn’t have a chance to say anything else as the man is walking back toward the front desk. He lets out a soft breath as he follows. Luckily there aren’t many people around to witness what’s going on. 

“Wait there,” the man says. He disappears behind the desk, leaving Harry standing there.

Harry sets his larger bag down and looks around the lobby. He feels like he’s back in school and in trouble. He knows it makes sense to question him, but the look the man has been giving him makes him nervous.

“Are you a guest here?” the man asks as he returns to stand across from Harry. “Because if you aren’t, I will…”

“Dennis,” someone says from behind Harry. It’s not just anyone, either. Harry knows that voice. “Do you always harass the guests?”

Harry turns to see Louis walking toward him. He wants to say something… anything… but he can’t find his voice. Louis squeezes his hip before looking at the man… Dennis… once again.

“It’s one thing to question,” Louis continues, “but you don’t have to look at him like that. You know nothing about him.”

“He was lurking…”

“I was waiting for the elevator,” Harry interrupts.

“Harry is my guest,” Louis says. “And I would appreciate it if you treated him the way you treat all of us.”

“If I may say so, Mr. Deakin…”

“No, you can’t.” Louis grabs Harry’s bag. “If I catch you looking at him again, I will have you fired.” He looks at Harry and gestures toward the elevators. “Come on, Love.”

Harry throws a look over his shoulder to see Dennis glaring at them. His heart sinks at that. Once they reach the elevators, he lets out a heavy breath. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Louis says. He looks beside him. “Dennis needs to mind his own business.”

Harry follows Louis down the hall and into a room. He looks around the room, smiling at the clutter. “How long have you been here?”

“Um… three weeks. Something like that.” Louis sets Harry’s bag on the bed before turning to look at the other man. “I’m glad you came.”

Harry beams at that. “Me too.” He’s nervous again. He can’t help himself. He’s not sure what to expect. He’s not sure what Louis expects. They’ve been talking every day since Louis left Chicago, but what does a trip like this mean?

“You’re nervous again.”

“How do you know?”

Louis laughs softly. “Why are you so nervous?”

“Because I don’t know what to expect from this. I mean…” Harry shrugs as he rests his hands on his stomach. “What is this, Lou?”

“I…” Louis takes a shaky breath. “I don’t know. What I do know is you’re carrying my child. I know that I can’t stop thinking about you since I left Chicago. I know that I want to know you.”

“I can’t promise anything, Louis. If you’re looking for this to turn into…”

“I just want you in my life. I’m not asking for anything more than a friendship.”

Harry smiles softly and nods. “I can do that.”

“Good. How much has the baby been moving?”

“Not much. Or if she is, I can’t feel it. Apparently it’s normal?”

Louis nods. “It is. It’s still early. If it happens, I need to know.”

“Of course.” Harry smiles as he looks around the room again. 

“Make yourself at home. I’m guessing you need the bathroom. Have at it, Baby.”

Harry stands in front of the mirror after he finishes in the bathroom. He turns to the side, sliding a hand over his growing stomach. “Please move so your Daddy can feel it.” He takes a deep breath. “Please.” He walks back out to the room to find Louis sitting on the edge of the bed. “So what’s the plan? I’m surprised you don’t want to just sleep. I can only imagine how tired you are.”

Louis looks up and smiles. “I am tired. But I also don’t want to waste my couple days off. Besides, I figure we’ll be hanging out here too. I don’t want you to overdo it.”

Harry sits down beside Louis. “Do I get to see where you’re filming?”

Louis snorts. “If you really want to.”

“I really want to. I’ve never seen a film set before.”

“Not much of a set really since we’re on location.”

“I don’t care. Oh!” He turns slightly to grab his small bag. He finds what he’s looking for in the front zipper and holds it out to Louis. “New sonogram.” He laughs softly when Louis practically rips the picture from his hand. “She wouldn’t us see if she’s actually a she this time.” He watches Louis continue to smile down at the sonogram. “Do you want to know what we’re having?”

Louis finally looks up, meeting Harry’s gaze. “I’ll leave that up to you. I’m okay either way. I won’t sit here and say I don’t want to know. But if you want to wait, I’m perfectly happy doing that. What do you want?”

“I think I want to know.” He smiles and rests his hand on his stomach once again. “I want to know. If she’ll show us.”

“Then we’ll find out.” He holds the sonogram back out to Harry. “This is amazing.”

“That’s for you. It’s yours.”

* * *

  
  
Louis rests his hand on Harry’s lower back as they walk into the restaurant. He can feel Harry tense the second they’re inside. “Relax,” he says softly.

“Trying,” Harry mutters. He’s thankful when they’re seated immediately. He’s sure it’s all in his head, but he felt so many eyes on him as they walked through the room to their table.

“Cindy will be your server this evening. She’ll be right over.”

Louis smiles at the host. “Thank you.” He slides into the booth across from Harry. “You okay? We can leave if you want.”

“No,” Harry answers. He shakes his head as he looks at Louis. “No, I’m okay. I’m sorry. Just nervous I guess.”

Reaching across the table, he takes Harry’s hand. “You don’t have to be nervous. Everything’s going to be okay.” The smile he gets in return for that comment makes his heart jump.

After they order their meals, Harry looks at Louis once again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Louis nods.

“How are you here without…? I mean…” He wrinkles his nose, unable to find a way to actually finish his question. “What I mean is…”

“If we were in LA or Chicago, we wouldn’t be here like this. However, we aren’t alone either. A few tables away is a bodyguard.” He laughs softly at the look on Harry’s face. “It’s fine, honestly. It’s been almost a month and I haven’t had any issues.”

“Do you always have one?”

“No. I didn’t when I was in Chicago. Either time actually. Well, I shouldn’t say that. The first time…” He grins. “I don’t know how he did it, but Liam made sure they weren’t around that night. Sometimes I feel Liam is more of a bodyguard than some of the actual ones anyways. I trust him more than most of them.”

“What’s going to happen, Louis?”

Louis frowns at the question. “What do you mean?”

“You want to be a part of the baby’s life. I want you to be a part of her life. But… how is going to work?”

He smiles sadly at that. “Well… it’s going to be difficult, I won’t lie. But…”

“What about them?”

“I don’t know. Obviously they’re going to figure out. People are going to question why I went from nothing to having a baby with me. I will not let you get hurt, Harry. I will protect you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? You have every right to question and be concerned about all of this. I think you and I should sit down with Liam and figure it all out. We don’t have to do it now or even on this trip. But soon.”

Harry nods. “I know they’re going to find out. Your fans. The media… paparazzi… whatever you want to call them.”

“Which is why I think we should find a way to break the news before they find out. I don’t know how much better it would be, but at least it’ll be from us.”

After they eat, they head out of the restaurant. They both decide that they aren’t ready to head back to the hotel just yet. Louis smiles at Harry after a moment of trying to figure out where to go.

“I know where we can go,” Louis says.

“You do?” Harry asks. “Where?” He beams when Louis takes his hand and tugs at him to follow. He’s thrilled at the fact that Louis continues to hold his hand as they continue to walk. He shouldn’t be like this. He’s being ridiculous.

“You’ll find out.” Louis gives Harry’s hand a squeeze. “It’s not far.”

“It won’t get us in trouble, will it?”

“Only if we get caught.” He’s laughing before he even finishes the sentence. “I’m kidding. It won’t get us in trouble. It’s fine.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “I’m going to remember that.”

Louis shrugs. “I’m sure I can make you forget.” He’s thankful to find the area deserted as they round the corner. The only light they have now is the soft lights from the gazebo. He only lets go of Harry’s hand when they reach the gazebo and he motions for Harry to walk up the steps. He follows him and leans against the railing.

“This is beautiful,” Harry says as he takes a look around. 

Louis has to smile as he continues to watch Harry. Harry may look around and see the beauty around him, which Louis can definitely see. However, Louis’ too busy seeing the beauty in the man a few feet away from him.

“Lou…” Harry moves to lean against the railing beside Louis. “I know I shouldn’t ask. It’s probably dumb. But can we get a picture here?”

“Anything you want.” He loves how happy Harry looks at his simple answer. He slides his arm around Harry’s waist as they step closer to each other. He can’t help but keep his focus on Harry for another moment before the other man lifts his phone. Only then does he turn and smile.

“Thank you.” Harry’s smile widens as he looks at Louis again. “Not just for the picture. Just… everything. Having me out here. Wanting me out here.”

“Thank you for wanting to come out.” 

He squeezes Harry’s hip before letting him step away, though it seems reluctant when Harry does move. He watches as Harry walks across the gazebo to the other side. He pulls his phone out of his pocket. He knows he probably shouldn’t, but he can’t help but capture this moment of Harry. His smile widens when he sees Harry turn around to lean against the railing. Louis lowers his phone to look across, their eyes connecting immediately. 

“Anyone ever tell you that you could be a model?” Louis asks.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“I’m serious. You’re beautiful.” He takes one last picture before pocketing his phone and walking across the gazebo. “What makes you even more beautiful is the fact that you don’t even realize how beautiful you are.” 

Harry shakes his head as he looks down. “I’m not.”

Louis rests his index finger under Harry’s chin, making him lift his head again. “I wish you could see what I see when I look at you.” He licks his lips as he lets his gaze fall to Harry’s. He remembers the way they felt against his own. 

“Lou…”

Before either of them can do or say anything else, they hear movement in the bushes. Louis takes a step back and looks over. He doesn’t see anyone, but that doesn’t mean that no one is there. Of course, it could have just been an animal. If was just him, or anyone other than Harry with him, he wouldn’t care. He looks at Harry again and gives him a soft smile.

“We should probably head back,” Louis says.

Harry nods. “Probably a good idea,” he responds.

Louis locks the door behind them once they make it back to their room. He watches as Harry kicks out of his shoes before he rests his hands on his hips and leans back slightly. “You okay?” he asks.

Harry looks over and nods. “I’m okay. Back’s bothering me. But I’m okay.”

Louis slips out of his own shoes. “Why don’t you go get changed? I’ll find a movie for us to watch.”

“Will you make it a Disney movie?”

“I can definitely do that.” Louis smiles as he watches Harry grab his things before heading into the bathroom. While Harry is in the bathroom, Louis gets changed and finds a movie for them to watch. He can hear Harry softly humming in the bathroom. One of these days he’ll get the other man to actually sing for him.

Harry returns a few minutes later wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He drops his clothes by his suitcase. “I’ll worry about those in the morning,” he mutters.

Louis smiles over at him. “Don’t worry about it. You should have seen this room before you showed up.” He gestures toward the TV. “Monster’s Inc. or Princess and the Frog?”

Harry sits down on the edge of the bed beside Louis. “Um…” He shrugs. “Either.”

“Harry…” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Princess and the Frog.”

“Then that’s what we’ll watch.” He nudges Harry. “Get comfy. Want anything to drink?”

“Water would be nice.”

He nods. “You got it.” He walks over to the mini-fridge to grab a couple of bottles of water. When he turns back towards the bed, he’s somewhat surprised to see that Harry had indeed moved fully onto the bed.

“What?” Harry asks nervously.

“I just didn’t expect you to move onto the bed,” Louis answers with a chuckle. He walks over, setting the bottles on the nightstand. “Mind if I join you while we watch the movie? I’ll move to the couch…”

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “You’ll stay in bed.” He smiles up at Louis. “It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve been in bed together.” He knows he’s blushing, but he can’t help it. “Please?”

Louis simply nods. “Okay.” He smiles as he climbs into bed beside Harry. “Anything you want.” He starts the movie as he settles in. “You need to send me the picture you took of us.”

Harry smiles at him. “I will. In the morning.” He settles in beside Louis. He wants to get even closer to the other man, but he can’t allow himself to do so right now.

Louis isn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep, but he certainly hadn’t meant to. He wakes up, not under his own accord, but to Harry shaking him. “What? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He panics as he looks Harry in the dark room. The only light they have is from the TV.

Harry beams at him and grabs his hand. “Yes.” He moves Louis’ hand to his stomach. “She’s moving.”

It isn’t until Louis feels the slight movement beneath his hand that he realizes what Harry’s even talking about. His eyes widen as he meets Harry’s gaze. “That’s… is that…?”

Harry nods. “That’s our baby.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you mean you’re walking?”

Harry rolls his eyes at Louis’ question. Though, he isn’t too surprised by it at this point. Louis has been making sure that Harry is taking care of himself, which Harry appreciates. It’s nice to know that there are others, outside of Niall and his immediate family, that care enough about him to keep checking on him.

“It’s nice out, Lou,” Harry says with a sigh. “I’m fine. My doctor told me it’ll do me good to walk like this.”

“If you weren’t going to work, I wouldn’t say anything. You’ll be on your feet most of the day. You walking to work means you’ll have to walk home.”

Harry can’t help but smile. “Lou, you seem to forget where I live. There are buses, there are taxis, and there’s always Niall.” He can hear Louis mutter something, but can’t catch what he actually says. “Louis…”

“I just worry about you.”

“I know you do. And I really appreciate it. You know I do.” Harry rounds the corner to the shop. “I’m almost there.”

“Good. I’ll stay on until you get there.”

“Louis, you were late to set yesterday. You can’t be late again yesterday.”

“I won’t be late. I don’t have to be on set until this afternoon. What’s your special for today?”

“Oatmeal raisin. There are cookies and muffins. I forgot to tell you. I was asked to make a cake for a birthday party.”

“Yeah? You gonna do it?”

“I am. I’m excited. I just hope they’ll like it.”

“They will.”

Harry walks into the shop, waving to Ari who is helping a customer. “I just walked into the shop. Ari’s working the counter. Any other details you need?” He beams when he hears Louis’ laugh. “Can I hang up with you, now?”

“I don’t think you should just yet,” Niall says from the door of the kitchen.

Harry frowns as he approaches Niall. “What?”

  
“That Louis?”

“Yeah.”

Niall nods. “Come with me.”

Harry’s frown deepens, but he follows Niall into the kitchen. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know how neither of you haven’t seen anything about it.”

“What’s he talking about?” Louis asks.

“I don’t…” Harry stops talking when Niall turns his laptop around. “Oh…”

“Harry…?”

“Unknown man pregnant with Tommy Deakin’s child.”

“What?”

Harry can hear Louis moving around. “I… didn’t say anything, Lou.”

“I know that.”

He moves to sit down, unable to keep his eyes off the screen. How could this happen? How  _ did _ this happen?

“There’s more,” Louis says. “Someone found out who you are?”

“What do you mean?”

“Chicago based bakery owner, Harry Styles, is said to be carrying Tommy Deakin’s child.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair as he looks at Niall. “They know it’s me.”

“Um… Niall! Harry!”

Harry closes his eyes at Ari’s concerned call for them. He jumps when Niall squeezes his shoulder. “Lou…”

“I’m coming out there,” Louis says.

“No!” He watches Niall walk out of the kitchen. “You can’t do that. I won’t let you miss any filming because of me.”

“This is more important, Harry. You’re more important. I don’t want you doing this on your own.”

“I’m a big boy, Louis.”

“I am well aware of that, Harry. They can be vicious, though. And because it involves me, they’ll drag you down with me.”

Harry frowns. “What have you done that makes them hate you so much?”

“I’m an openly gay man. I had a couple of bad relationships and I was made out to be the bad guy. Now every time I’m seen with anyone by my side it’s a one night stand.”

“I was a one night stand.”

“Harry…” Louis sighs. “I know. But… it wasn’t like that. I mean, it was. But…”

“But what? You can’t possibly tell me that me getting pregnant was planned. We had one night together.”

“And yet, here we are. No, it wasn’t planned. But honestly? I wouldn’t change it.”

Harry chews on his bottom lip. “What do you want me to do, Louis? I can’t just hideout. I own a bakery. I have to work. I need to work.”

“You don’t need to. I could take care of you.”

Harry closes his eyes once again after hearing that. “We’re ending this conversation now. I have to work.”

“Harry…”

“And you need to get ready to head to set. We aren’t getting anywhere right now. It’s already out there that I’m pregnant with Tommy Deakin’s baby. So we’ll figure it out. I’ll call you later.”

“Harry…”

“Louis, please.”

“Okay. Call me tonight?”

“What time will you be back?”

“Should be done by six your time.”

“Okay. I’ll call after that.”

“Be careful, Harry.”

“I will.” Harry ends the call and lets out a heavy breath. He isn’t sure what to expect now that it’s out there that he’s carrying a popular actor’s baby. He looks over when the kitchen door opens again to see Niall walk in. “How bad it is?”

“Considering you’re carrying Tommy Deakin’s baby? It’s not so bad.”

“Niall…”

“One came in acting like a customer. It’s fine. I went out and told them that if any of them tried coming in the cops would get involved. I held back on saying about the Irish mob.”

Harry laughs as he wipes his eyes. “Probably a good idea.”

“You okay?” Niall walks over and wraps his arms around his best friend. “And them me the truth.”

“I don’t know.” He lets himself relax into Niall’s arms. “Pretty sure we just had our first fight, kind of. Which is stupid. We aren’t together.” He sighs. “It’s so stupid.” He pulls back enough to look at Niall. “Niall…”

“What?” Niall frowns a little. “Harry, talk to me.”

He wipes his eyes again. “Louis and I have been talking. A lot. Like every day.”

“I know.” He watches Harry closely. “I live with you if you remember. I don’t…” He stops when it hits him. “Oh…”

“I think…” Harry looks away. “I fell for him.”

“Does he know this?”

“Of course not! Are you insane? It’s bad enough you know now.”

“There’s nothing wrong with falling for someone, Harry. I’ve heard parts of your conversations. You two talk like you’ve known each other for years.” Niall reaches up, wiping a stray tear from Harry’s cheek. “Maybe you should go home for today.”

“No, I’m fine. I need to be here.” He gestures toward the front. “I won’t go out there. I’ll stay back here. I just need to work.”

“Okay.”

* * *

  
  
Harry puts his phone to his ear after calling Louis. He looks around to make sure no one is around before he makes his way down the alley. He’s not sure how he talked Niall into letting him walk home. He did promise to go out the back. He also promised that he’d stay on the phone with Louis until he got home. However, Louis’ phone ends up going to voicemail.

“You have reached the voicemail box of…”

Harry throws a look behind him to the shop as he waits to leave Louis a message. “Hey, Lou. Um… I don’t know why you didn’t answer. It’s… well, I guess things could be taking longer than planned. Um… I’m on my way home. Walking. I was going to stay on the phone with you, but you didn’t answer. So… I’m going to call Niall. He’s still at the shop. Closing up for the night. Um… call me when you get this.” He ends the call before calling Niall.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Niall answers.

“Louis didn’t answer,” Harry responds. “I figured I’d call you and stay on the phone with you until I got home.”

“Good idea. You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just ready for today to be over. Has anyone called again?”

“No, but it’s only been twenty minutes. You know we’ll get through this, right?”

“I know.”

“You and Louis will be fine, too. Call him again when you get home. Are you being careful?”

“Yes. No one is around. I just hope they haven’t found where we live.” Harry pulls his phone from his ear when he hears a beep signaling a new call. “Niall, Lou’s calling.”

“Good. I’ll talk to you later.”

Harry switches calls. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Louis says. “Sorry I missed your call.”

“No, it’s fine. I… figured you were still on set.” He doesn’t really believe himself. After how he reacted on their earlier call, Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if Louis ignored him. “No, I can’t even say that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just… I was an idiot earlier.” As he rounds the corner to the building, he’s thankful to see no one out of the ordinary. “I’m for for reacting like that.”

“No, you have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry for everything. I worry about you. And I tend to get overly protective of people I care about.”

“The baby’s fine, too.”

“Harry, it’s not just the baby I care about.”

Harry’s heart skips at that. It’s not what he thinks, though. It can’t be. He can’t let it be. He pulls his keys from his bag as he approaches the front door. “At my building. No one is around.”

“Good. You’re ignoring what I just said.”

“Because I don’t know what to say.” He makes sure the door closes before he treks up the three flights. “Where are you?”

“Just got back to the hotel. Filming ran later than expected. Waiting for my dinner to come and then just going to chill. What about you? What are you doing now that you’re home?”

“Shower, food, sleep. Hopefully.” Harry closes the door behind him after walking into his flat. “It’s been an interesting day.”

“I know. Liam is putting a statement together. Nothing will be put out before your approval.”

“I don’t need to approve anything. I trust you and him to handle it the right way.”

“Well, I appreciate that, but I would be comfortable without letting you know what’s going to be released.”

Harry sets his bag on his bed before walking over to the closet to kick his shoes off. “You don’t have to do that, but thank you.” He moves back over to sit down on his bed. “What’s for dinner by you?”

“I got a burger from room service. What’d you make?”

“Nothing yet. I pulled out some chicken this morning. Not really feeling it now though. I’ll have to see what’s in the fridge.”

“Feeling okay?”

“Yeah, just not even feeling hungry right now. I think I’m just exhausted more than normal because of the stress of the day.” He can hear Louis’ sigh. “I’m okay, Louis. I stayed in the kitchen today. No one came in after Niall threatened to call the cops. I just hope that doesn’t backfire in anyway.”

“I haven’t heard anything about that. I’ve been paying attention to everything since it happened. There have been some pictures, but so far it’s nothing bad. I mean it’s bad because of the situation. Whoever is out there is being respectful, though.”

“I guess that’s all we can hope for at this point.” Harry hears a knock from the other end of the phone. “That’s probably your food. I’m going to let you go.”

“You don’t have to. Though, you probably want to crash yourself.”

“Pretty much.” Harry rests his hand on his stomach when the baby starts moving around. “Of course, I don’t think your child is going to let me do much resting again.”

“Sure, it’s my child when they’re keeping you up at night.”

Harry smiles at Louis’ playful tone. “Exactly. Go get the door. We can talk later.”

“Okay. Get some rest.”

* * *

  
  
Louis looks at Liam after he finishes reading what his best friend had written. “Looks good to me,” he says. 

“I texted Harry with it,” Liam responds. “Just waiting to hear back from him now. I won’t send it until I hear from him.”

Louis nods. “Thank you for letting him be involved.”

“No need to thank me.” Liam squeezes Louis’ shoulder. “You’re going to get through this. You know that, right?”

“I know. I just hope they don’t harass Harry. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“Neither do you.”

“I’m an actor, Liam. I signed up for all of this. He didn’t.” He looks over at Liam after hearing his friend’s phone go off.

“It’s Harry.”

Louis takes a shaky breath. “He hates it. He hates me. He’s never going to talk to me again.”

“Stop being a drama queen. He said he hates that he’s putting you through this and the statement looks fine.”

He frowns at Liam’s words. Harry hates that he’s putting him through this? That’s not right. That… “I have to call him.” He isn’t surprised by the smile Liam gives him as he reaches for his phone. 

“Hey, hang on,” Harry answers.

“Okay.” Louis chews on his bottom lip as he listens to Harry talking to someone on the other end of the phone. He has to smile a little when he hears Niall in the background. The small banter that starts reminds him of himself with Liam.

“Sorry, I’m here,” Harry says. “I didn’t think I’d hear from you until later. Shouldn’t you be working?”

“We’re on a break. We started early today. I wanted…” He looks at Liam and raises an eyebrow when he finds him watching him. “Liam, seriously?”

“Because I don’t know what you’re going to talk to him about?” Liam asks as he stands up. “All right, I’ll go send this out. Just be expecting interview requests.” He waves before walking out of the trailer.

“Harry, Liam said that you apologized for putting me through this.” 

Harry sighs. “Your best friend needs to keep his mouth shut.”

“Harry…”

“It’s the truth, Lou. I should have told you that…”

“No, don’t do that. I’m the idiot that didn’t wear a condom.” He sighs as he lets his head fall back. “Harry, this isn’t anyone’s fault. It… I can’t even say it was an accident. I mean… obviously you getting pregnant was an accident, but…” Before he can finish there’s a knock on his trailer door. “Hang on, Harry.” He stands up and walks over to open the door. He frowns at the sight of his costar, Kenin O’Hearn, standing there. 

“Sorry to bother you,” Kenin says with a smile. “They called us back early.”

Louis sighs. “Of course they did. Okay, I’ll be out in a minute.” He waves at the redheaded woman as she walks away. “Harry…”

“I heard,” Harry interrupts. “It’s okay. You need to go to work. And I need to figure out what Niall has going on here. My kitchen is a mess, Lou.”

Louis laughs softly. “I guess I better have a talk with that boy and keep him out of your kitchen.” His heart jumps at the sound of Harry’s laugh. “I’ll call you later?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Louis stops when he reaches Kenin. He nudges her softly. “Why’d they call us back early?”

“No idea,” Kenin answers. She looks at Louis. “Were you…? I mean…” She wrinkles her nose. “Forget it.”

He smiles at her. “Yes, I was talking to Harry.”

“So it’s true then?”

He nods, suddenly nervous about how she’s going to react. “It is. We’re putting a statement out today.” He watches her carefully. “I um… listen…”

“This is the third movie that we’ve worked on together. I have you in my phone as Louis. How many of your costars can actually say that?” She slides her arm around his waist. “I expect to be invited to the baby shower.” She rests her free hand on his chest. “And then the wedding. You know, you did this backwards.”

“Story of my life.” He smiles at her as he slides his arms around her. “I don’t even know if there will be a shower. But you’ll be the first one from my side that I invite.”

“Oh, ahead of Liam and the sisters, I must be special.”

“All right, let’s get going,” Steven yells.

“And to answer your question,” Louis says softly. “I don’t give my number to just anyone.”

“Good to know.” Kenin kisses his cheek before they pull apart to get ready to start.

* * *

  
  
Louis settles in against the pillows and grabs his phone. He finds Harry’s name, letting his thumb over the call button. It doesn’t take him long to move his thumb over and press the video call button. His smile returns when he sees Harry’s face pop onto the screen.

“Hey,” Harry says. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to call.”

“I had planned on coming straight back to the hotel after filming wrapped for the day. That didn’t happen.”

Harry smiles. “Out partying?”

Louis snorts. “You know it. It’s what I do every night.” He watches Harry shifting. “You okay?”

“Yeah, my arm is falling asleep. So where’d you end up tonight?”

“Kenin and I went out to eat after shooting.” He frowns when he sees Harry look down. “What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Harry…”

“Who’s Kenin?”

Louis smiles. “Kenin is my costar and has become a very good friend. She told me she better be invited to the baby shower.” His smile widens slightly when Harry’s eyes raise back up to the screen. “You don’t have to worry. She and I are just friends.” Okay, so he hadn’t meant to let that come out, but maybe it’s what he needs. He needs to open up to Harry.

“Why would I be worried?” Harry bites down on his bottom lip as he meets Louis’ gaze. “I’m not worried. Why would I be worried? I mean…”

“Harry, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, because I don’t…” Harry sighs. “Can I see you? I know your family is coming out when you’re done filming. But… is there a time I can see you?”

“Of course.” Louis smiles when Harry nods. “Filming wraps up Monday. I will fly out to LA Tuesday. I’ll buy you a ticket out. Come out to LA?”

“What about your family? I don’t want to be in the way.”

“They don’t get in until Friday. Gives us a couple days. I want you to meet them. If you want.”

“I’ll have to talk to Niall. See how he feels about me leaving the shop like that.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to say good night. I have an early morning.”

“How early?”

“My alarm with be set for three.”

“Ouch.” Harry wrinkles his nose. “Go sleep. We can talk tomorrow. If you’re able to.”

“You get some sleep too.”

“I will.”

Louis smiles when Harry waves at him, lifting his hand in his own wave. “Goodnight, Haz.”

“Night, Lou.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry steps out of the terminal, his eyes widening at the amount of people around. How is he supposed to find his ride? He holds his bag closer to him as he starts toward baggage claim. He’s thankful he doesn’t have too much to carry. As he approaches the belt, he can see people starting to look at him. The problem is, he doesn’t know if they’re looking at him because he’s pregnant or because they recognize him from the magazine. He quickly finds his bag, pulling it from the moving belt.

“You’re him,” someone says beside him.

Harry looks over nervously. “Excuse me?”

The woman rolls her eyes. “You should be ashamed of yourself. I bet you did it on purpose. For what? His money? His fame? You make me sick.”

Harry grips the handle of his suitcase tighter as the panic rises. He hadn’t expected anything like this to happen. “Umm…”

“Don’t waste your trash on me. Men like you are disgusting. You give all men a bad name. They should ban all of you.”

“Is there a problem here?” a man asks as he steps up. 

“This trash…”

“I wasn’t talking to you. I was talking to this young man.”

Harry’s eyes widen at that. How is he supposed to respond? He reaches up to wipe the tears from his eyes. When did he start crying? “I’m…” He flinches when the woman shrieks before walking away, obviously not getting the reaction she wanted out of anyone. “I’m sorry.”

The man shakes his head. “Nothing to apologize for.” He reaches out, resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Now, I believe I am your ride.”

Harry finally looks up at the man, frowning slightly. He’d known it would be someone he didn’t know picking him up. “You are?”

“I’m Steve Adams.”

Harry relaxes when he hears the name. It’s then he gets a good look at the man. It’s the same man as the picture Louis had sent. He nods. “I’m Harry Styles.”

“Give me your suitcase and we’ll get going”

Harry looks out the window of the SUV when Steve pulls into a driveway. He’s not entirely sure what he expected Louis’ house to look like, but it wasn’t really this. While it’s obviously big, it’s not like some of the others he’s seen on the drive here. He climbs out of the front seat, ready to grab his bag from the back. Before he can move, though, Steve is already pulling both his suitcase and carry on bag out.

“Follow me,” Steve says with a smile. “Louis isn’t home yet.”

Harry frowns at that as he follows Steve up the sidewalk. “I thought he would be.”

“He was hoping to be.” Steve opens the door, stepping to the side to let Harry walk in. “He had an appearance this morning and it ran long.” 

When Harry gets to the main living area, he has to stop in his tracks. This is amazing. He takes a shaky breath as he finally starts moving again to walk to the large window along the back wall. “Oh my…”

“Make yourself at home. Don’t hesitate to look around and get anything you’ll need. I talked to Liam right before finding you. Louis should be home within the next hour or so.”

Harry turns to look at Steve. “I could really use a shower. And the bathroom in general.” He rests a hand on his stomach.

Steve nods. “I remember those days well with my wife. Follow me. I’ll take you to your bedroom.” He grabs Harry’s bags once again before leading him down the hall. “Here we are.” He sets the bags on the bed. “Bathroom is right over there. Look around for anything you may need.”

“Thank you, Steve.”

Steve nods. “No problem. I’ll be seeing you again I’m sure. Enjoy your stay.”

Harry manages to find out how to open the large window to the back yard. He just hopes Louis will be okay with him opening it. He steps out onto the deck and takes a deep breath. After he grabs himself a glass of water, he makes his way back out to the patio and sits down on the couch. He smiles at how comfortable it actually is. He wonders how often Louis spends out here. With the man’s schedule, probably not much. Harry could see himself, however, out here regularly.

* * *

  
  
Louis had wanted to get home before Harry arrived. He had plans. He wanted to be home the moment Harry walked in the door. Unfortunately, his appearance had gone a lot longer than planned. He can’t complain, however. It was a good cause.

As Liam pulls into the driveway, Louis looks over at him. Liam puts the SUV in park before turning his attention to his best friend. 

“If I don't see you for two days, I won't be mad,” Liam says.

Louis laughs softly. “I was hoping to get home before he got here,” he says.

“I know. But you're here now. Need help with your bags?”

“No. I'll see you later.”

Louis sets his luggage to the side before he walks to the open door in the back. He's about to say something when he sees that Harry is asleep. He smiles at the sight. Before he knows what he's doing, he takes his phone out and takes a picture. It works out well that Harry is napping. Louis can grab a shower now.

As he walks into his bedroom, his heart jumps at the sight of Harry’s things on his bed. It’s something he wouldn’t mind seeing regularly. He frowns at the thought. He really shouldn’t be thinking like this. He doesn’t know where they stand. Sure, he knows what he feels whenever he talks to Harry. He knows how he feels whenever he thinks about Harry. But Harry’s life is in Chicago. He has a brand new business in Chicago. Louis’ life… it doesn’t have to be in LA. Sure, he could keep a place for filming here. But he could…

“Stop it,” Louis mutters as he stalks to the bathroom.

As Louis walks down the hall after his shower, he can now hear music from the deck. Harry must be awake. He smiles at the thought. Louis stops when he reaches the door to find Harry still laying on the couch. This time, however, the TV is on a music station and he has a book open. Louis steps out onto the deck, walking around the couch.

“Have a nice nap?” he asks.

Harry lowers his book and beams at Louis. “I did,” he answers. “Though, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. When did you come in?”

“Not too long ago. You were asleep. Figured I’d grab a shower.” He moves to sit down near Harry’s head. He has to remember to thank Lottie for telling him to go with a sectional couch out here rather than a single couch on either side. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I came out here.” Harry looks at Louis as best as he can. “Or that I opened the door… window… whatever it is.”

Louis laughs softly. “I don’t mind at all.” He reaches over, slides his fingers through Harry’s curls. “How was your flight out?”

“Uneventful. But…”

He frowns when Harry looks away. “Harry, what is it?”

“There was this thing at the airport. Some woman laid into me about how I probably got pregnant on purpose.” He sits up quickly and looks at Louis. “I didn’t, Lou. You have to know that. I mean… even if I knew who you were, I wouldn’t have done that.”

“You don’t have to explain that, Love. I know you wouldn’t have.”

“I think other people recognized me. I kept getting weird looks. And I don’t know if it was because I’m a pregnant man or they recognize me from the magazine. All I know is they were looking at me. And I don’t know…”

“Hey, stop.” Louis reaches over and takes Harry’s hand. “Breathe. We knew people would start recognizing you. There’s going to be a lot of people talking.”

“I know. I just… I’m not used to this. I’m not… not saying you are.”

“I’m used to being in the public eye. I signed up for things like this. You didn’t.” He frowns when Harry shakes his head. “What?”

“You can’t tell me you signed up for getting some random idiot pregnant…”

“Harry, you may have started out as a one night stand. But…” He stops when Harry closes his eyes and shakes his head. “What?”

“Don’t say something you don’t mean.”

“If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have flown you out here. I wouldn’t spend all my free time calling or texting you.” He smiles softly when Harry looks over at him. “I still don’t know what this is or where it’s going. But I do know that my life is better with you in it.”

Before either of them can say or do anything else, Harry’s phone is ringing. He gives Louis a small smile as he grabs his phone from the table. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” He watches Harry frown a little. “You okay?”

“I don’t recognize the number.” He shrugs. “Just not used to that. Probably something for work. Hello?”

“Harry Styles?”

Harry shifts slightly. He doesn’t know why, but there’s a weird feeling that flows through him. He throws a quick look at Louis. “Um… who’s calling?”

“Harry, my name is Shannon Weston. I was hoping to ask you a couple of questions.”

Harry quickly puts the phone on speaker so Louis can hear. He’s not sure where this is going, but he doesn’t want to go through it alone. He takes a deep breath before he continues. “About what?”

“Well, rumor has it you’ve flown out to LA. Is that true?”

Louis frowns as he meets Harry’s gaze. He shakes his head, telling Harry not to answer.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“So you’re saying it’s true? Because my sources…”

“How did you get my number?”

“It really doesn’t matter, Mr. Styles.”

“No, it does. How did you get my number?”

“I don’t have to answer that question.”

“And I don’t have to answer your questions.” He ends the call. “I’m sorry.”

Louis shakes his head again. “You have nothing to apologize for.” He reaches over to take Harry’s hand once again. “You are not to blame. They don’t have the right to call you.”

“They’re going to run with that now.”

“Let them. There are already people who know that you’re in LA. People are going to talk.”

Harry nods. He looks at Louis again and smiles. “I want to make you dinner. I’ll need to go to the store. But I want to make you dinner.”

Louis smirks. “You can do whatever you want, Love. Just know you don’t need to do anything…”

“I want to. Just tell me where I can go shop.”

Louis nods. “I’ll take you.”

As they walk into the store, Louis can already see people looking their way and murmuring to around them. He ignores it, however, and grabs a cart. He smiles at Harry when the other man looks back.

“Lead the way, Love,” he says. His smile widens when he sees the slight blush upon Harry’s cheeks. 

“If I grab something you don’t like, tell me,” Harry says.

“Baked beans. I hate them.”

“Noted.” Harry laughs softly. “Aside from pizza, what’s your favorite food?”

Louis’ smile falters at the question. “I don’t remember telling you my favorite food is pizza.”

“You didn’t.” Harry stops to look at the tomatoes. “I looked you up.” He glances over at Louis. “I was actually looking your movies up. Came across an article that mentioned your favorite food is pizza.”

“Stalker.”

It doesn’t take them long to make it through the store. Louis can’t really piece together exactly what Harry is going to make, but the man obviously knows what he’s doing. More than Louis can say when it comes to food. He’s never been a very good cook. How he’s managed to keep himself alive since being on his own is something he still isn’t sure about. 

As they stand in line, Louis once again sees the looks they’re receiving. While walking through the store, he had been able to ignore them. It’s harder to do when he’s standing still. He can see the way Harry tenses, so he knows the other man has noticed it. He gives him a smile.

“It’s okay,” Louis says softly.

Harry nods slowly as he starts pulling everything out of the cart. “I’ll get used it.”

“If you don’t, that’s okay.” Louis pushes the cart forward when it’s their turn. He smiles at the cashier. “Hello.”

The woman returns his smile. “Did you two find everything okay?”

“I believe so.” He gestures toward Harry. “He’s the one that knew what he was doing. I just followed along with the cart.” He smiles when Harry steps up beside him.

“We found everything fine, thank you,” Harry says with a smile. He pulls his wallet out.

Louis shakes his head as he looks at Harry. “I’ve got it.”

“You don’t need to. It’s…” Harry looks at Louis. “You flew me out here. You don’t have to pay for everything.”

“I don’t mind.” Louis smiles.

Harry shakes his head. “Let me get this one.”

Louis’ smile widens at that and he nods. “Okay.” He steps away to let Harry at the card reader.

* * *

  
  
Harry closes the oven door after he slips the baking dish in. He takes a look at the clock before he makes his way out to the deck where Louis is sitting. He’s about to say something when he sees the look on Louis’ face. He frowns a little as he approaches the couch. “Lou…”

“They’re fucking vultures,” Louis growls.

Harry’s frown deepens as he sits down. “Who are?” He jumps a little when Louis thrusts his phone at him. He takes it and looks down at the screen. “Harry Styles refuses to answer questions. What he’s hiding below.” He shakes his head. “What?” He scrolls down, frowning at the sight of the name on the article. “She wasted no time.”

“Liam’s already on it. He’s handling it. He’ll release something.”

“Maybe I should… I don’t know. I just…” He bites his bottom lip as he looks down at the screen again. “Feel like I should say something.” He frowns as he starts reading the article. “This isn’t true.” He looks at Louis quickly. “Louis, this isn’t true. I didn’t… I never…”

“Baby, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. They think I’m using you.”

“And I know the truth, Harry.” Louis shifts to sit closer to Harry. “I know you aren’t using me. I know you didn’t get pregnant on purpose. You didn’t know who I was that night. You couldn’t have used me. Besides, I approached you. I bought you that drink. I asked you to go back to my room. If you had given me any indication that you knew who I was, you wouldn’t have left with me that night.”

Harry looks at Louis and takes a shaky breath. “Louis…” He jumps when Louis’ phone interrupts them. He clears his throat as he stands up. “I’m going to go check dinner.” He embraces the feel of Louis giving his hand a squeeze before letting him walk away.

“Hey, Liam,” Louis answers.

Harry leans against the counter after peeking in at their meal, willing himself not to let any of it bother him. It’s difficult, though. He feels like crying. He feels like he should say something. But what and to who? He glances back when he hears movement. Louis gives him a small smile.

“How bad is it?” Harry asks.

“It could definitely be worse,” Louis answers as he moves to stand in front of Harry. “That writer wants an interview with me. Liam has already told her no. He didn’t even have to ask me. I wouldn’t talk to her.”

“Why?”

“After the shit she pulled? No way in hell I’ll give her an interview.”

“Shouldn’t we set the record straight?”

Louis nods. “We will. There’s one writer that I’ll talk to regularly. I wouldn’t exactly say we’re friends, but I can respect her and trust her to tell the real story. Liam is going to contact her tomorrow and set something up.” He reaches out, resting a hand on Harry’s hip. “He’s leaving it up to you if you want to be involved.”

“What do you think?”

“Part of me wants to hide you from it all. I want to protect you, Harry. I would do anything to shield you from the darkness they bring.” He curls his fingers around the hem of Harry’s shirt. “But… it needs to be your call. If you want to be involved, then you will be. You don’t have to decide right now. Let’s focus on us tonight. We’ll worry about everything else later.”

Harry nods. “That sounds good.”

“Come ‘ere.” Louis tugs Harry closer, sliding his arms around his middle.

Harry lets out a relaxing sigh as he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck. He’s never felt as comfortable in someone’s arms as he is with Louis. What is it about the man? 

“It’s going to be okay. No matter what happens, we’ll get through this.” He pulls back enough to meet Harry’s gaze. “We’re in this together. Got it?”

Harry nods. “Thank you. Don’t say I don’t need to thank you. Just let me have it.”

Louis grins. “Okay. You’re welcome.” He reaches up, wiping a stray tear from Harry’s cheek. “Don’t burn dinner.”

“I won’t burn dinner.” Harry pushes Louis gently. “Something tells me you would.”

“Probably. I don’t know how I keep myself alive when I’m home.” Louis shrugs.

“Hmm… then it’s a good thing I’m here now. I can feed you. Can we eat out on the deck?”

“Of course.” Louis nods. “I can go find something for us to watch. How much longer?”

“Fifteen minutes at most.”

“All right. Yell if you need help with anything.”

Harry turns to watch Louis walk toward the door. He’s tempted to walk after the man. He should walk after him, but he can’t bring himself to actually do so. He grips the edge of the counter and sighs. “You’re carrying his baby,” he mutters. “You should be able to…” He shakes his head as he walks over to the fridge to pull the salad out. He can keep himself busy while he waits for the casserole to finish. He can keep himself busy so he doesn’t make a fool out of himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis looks over at Harry after hearing the doorbell ring. He reaches over, giving Harry’s hand a quick squeeze. “You ready?” he asks, watching as Harry nods slowly. “Remember, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want.”

“I know,” Harry says with a small smile.

Louis nods over at Liam who walks to the front door. “If there’s a question you don’t want answered, that’s fine. Even if the question is directed at me. If you don’t want me to answer, just say so.”

“I will.”

“It’s not Helena,” Liam says as he walks back in.

Louis looks over to see that it’s Kenin who has walked through with Liam. He raises an eyebrow at the woman. “What are you doing here?”

“I wasn’t able to let you go through this alone,” Kenin answers. She walks over as Louis stands up. “They mess with you, they deal with me.”

Louis chuckles as he hugs the woman. “God, you are something else.” He pulls back and turns toward Harry. “This is Harry Styles. Haz, this is Kenin O’Hearn.”

Harry stands up then and smiles at Kenin. “It’s nice to meet you, Kenin,” he says. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Hmm… don’t believe everything Louis tells you.” She steps forward. “I’m a hugger, so get used to it.”

Harry practically beams as he embraces the woman. “It’s fine. I am too.”

“So, I don’t know if Louis told you, but I better be invited to the baby shower.”

The doorbell ringing interrupts them once again. Louis looks over at Liam who simply nods at him before walking back to the front door. He can hear Liam talking softly, followed by a familiar laugh. This time it’s definitely Helena. He looks at Harry again.

“Remember what I said,” he says.

Harry simply nods as he watches Liam walk in with a dark-haired woman. He takes a shaky breath, unsure of what to expect from any of this. He knows that Louis knows Helena, so it can’t be bad right?

“Helena,” Louis says with a smile. “Nice to see you again.” He shakes the woman’s hand as she approaches.

“You too,” Helena says. “Kenin O’Hearn, I wasn’t expecting you to be here. Though, I shouldn’t be surprised. If it weren’t for the other story, people would start talking about you two.”

Kenin shrugs. “Tommy and I are good friends. I’d say he’s like a big brother to me, but at this point in time I can’t.”

Harry frowns at that. What does that mean? Louis’ laugh forces Harry to look away from Kenin. 

“Let’s wait until we aren’t starring in movies as love interests for that,” Louis says. He looks over at Harry and smiles. “Helena, this is Harry Styles. Harry, this is Helena Ahn.”

Harry nods at the woman. “Hi,” he says reaching out to shake her outstretched hand.

“Mr. Styles, a pleasure to meet you. Now, I think we should go ahead and get started. No use wasting time. We all know why I’m here.”

They all settle in, Liam choosing to continue to stand for now. Helena pulls her recorder out of her bag along with a notebook. Louis makes sure to sit close to Harry, not wanting the man to feel like he’s alone.

“Tommy, you actually called me for this interview,” Helena starts, “let’s start with that.”

Louis nods. “After the article was released yesterday, I knew we had to do something. I wasn’t about to let people think what she said about Harry was true.”

Harry picks at a loose piece of skin on his finger as he listens to Louis continue talking. The man is definitely used to giving interviews. He loves hearing the way he easily controls his answers. 

“How’d you two actually meet?” Helena asks. “I know what’s been out there. But I want to hear it from you two.”

Harry looks over at Louis after the question to see the other man waiting for him to do or say something. He chews on his bottom lip for a moment before nodding. He can’t bring himself to actually talk.

“Pretty much how it was put out there,” Louis finally answers. “People can’t fault us for doing what we did that night. We are not the first to end up in bed with someone we just met. I didn’t go out that night intending to bring someone home with me. Despite what people think, until that night, I never had a one night stand.”

“Why that night, then?”

“I saw him come in alone. There was this innocence about him that I could see even without talking to him. I honestly thought he was meeting someone. But then he sat down alone and no one joined him. He was just about finished with his drink when I knew I had to do something. So I had a drink sent over. The look on his face…” Louis smiles as he remembers the smile Harry had when the drink was brought over. “Honestly, seeing that look would have been enough. But something told me to go talk to him. So I did.” He looks at Harry to find him watching him. “It wasn’t planned. I didn’t go out that night looking for anyone. I just wanted a night away from everything.”

“Harry, is it okay if I ask you a couple of questions?” Helena asks.

Harry takes a shaky breath. He wants to say no, simply because he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing. He looks over at Helena and nods. “Sure,” he answers.

Helena smiles at him. “When you saw who bought you the drink, what’d you think?”

“I didn’t know who he was. Honestly? I have never seen any of his movies. Which is crazy because he’s apparently everywhere. Guess I’ve been living under a rock. But… when the bartender pointed out who’d bought me the drink, I just smiled. How couldn’t I? I was beyond stressed and my best friend actually forced me to go out.”

“How did the conversation start?”

“He came up to me and introduced himself. We just started talking.”

“I have to ask because I’ll get questions about it, what were you drinking?”

Harry blushes. “Strawberry daiquiri.”

“Did you ever have a doubt that Tommy was the father of your baby?”

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “Not for a moment.”

“Tommy, have you questioned it?”

“No,” Louis answers. 

“Isn’t that kind of naive of you?”

“Probably. Had he known who I was that night, I would probably question it.”

“Did you find out right away?”

“No.” Louis shakes his head. “Honestly, it was a fluke that I did find out.”

“How did you find out?”

“Well, as it turns out, Liam knows Harry. So when Liam asked me to go to the opening of a bakery that two of his mates opened, of course I was going to go.”

“Were you aware he was pregnant right away?”

“Pretty much. But he confirmed it right away too.”

“Harry, why didn’t you tell him before?”

“Didn’t know how to reach him,” Harry answers honestly. He continues to pick at the loose piece of skin on his finger. “I didn’t know anything about him. I got a first name that night. So there was no way I could have gotten ahold of him. I can tell you that he would have known from the beginning if I knew how to contact him.”

“While we know male pregnancy is rare, we do know it exists. Did you know you carried that gene?”

“I did.”

“How did you find out?” 

Harry shifts a little. He hadn’t expected a question like this. He jumps a little when Louis reaches over to take his hand.

“You don’t have to answer,” Louis says softly.

“Um…” Harry shakes his head. “I had some health issues back when I was younger. I was… during that time is when I learned about it.” He looks over at Louis to see him frowning slightly. He gives him a small smile.

“So that night…” Helena starts.

“Things happen,” Louis interrupts. “It wasn’t planned, but it happened.”

“According to the article from yesterday, Harry refused to answer any questions and was said to have some harsh words with the journalist.”

“That  _ journalist _ had no right to ask him anything. I don’t know how she got his number, but she was way out of line. The fact that she thought it was okay to call him shows you exactly what kind of person she really is.”

“She called your personal phone, Harry?”

“Yes.” Harry nods as he looks over at Helena again. “She did.” He wrinkles his nose. “Excuse me, I need to step away for a moment.”

Helena nods. “Of course. Take your time, sweetheart.”

Harry smiles as he stands up. He squeezes Louis’ hand before he walks down the hallway to the bathroom.

Louis lets out a soft breath as he watches Harry disappear down the hallway. “Helena, I hate that I’ve put him in this situation.”

“I know.” Helena gives him a small smile. “But I’m going to do everything I can for everyone to see the kind of man he actually is. I did actually read Shannon’s article and she obviously knows nothing. First and foremost, that man is a sweetheart. Secondly, she’s not that good of a journalist. I do want to get a few pictures of the two of you if you’re okay with that.”

“If he’s willing, of course. You know I’ll do pretty much anything for you.”

When Harry returns a few moments later, they continue talking about everything. Harry has definitely relaxed and has even started laughing with them. Once they finish with the actual interview, Helena snaps a couple of pictures of them.

* * *

  
  
Harry looks at Louis when he walks back in after the other three finally leave. “I think that went well,” he says. “Did it?”

Louis nods. “It did. She said that if you change your mind about the pictures, just let her know.” 

Harry shakes his head. “No, people have seen me already. These pictures I’ll at least be prepared for.” He shrugs as Louis sits down beside him. He can tell the older man wants to say something, but it also looks like he’s battling himself. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s…”

“Louis…”

“You said you had some health issues. Is everything okay? Is there anything I need to know about?”

“I have some food allergies. There are certain fruits that I can’t have. Which actually sucks considering the business I’m in. I’m also allergic to wheat, cinnamon, and pork.”

“Wait, pork?”

Harry nods. “It sounds ridiculous, I know. I get these shots every six months, which does help.”

“You’ll have to make sure you give me a list of everything you can’t have.”

Harry smiles. “I will. So when they were running all kinds of tests to figure out what was going on, they found out that I am able to get pregnant.”

“How old were you?”

“Well… eight.” He shrugs. “At that time it didn’t really make any sense to me. But as I got older it clicked as to what it actually means.”

Louis nods. “But there’s nothing to worry about?”

“No. I’ll make sure you know what I can’t have and all that.” Harry shifts to stand up. “I think I’ll go see what we can make for dinner.”

“I’ll come with.” Louis follows Harry into the kitchen. “What are you thinking?”

“No idea.” Harry smiles over at Louis. “Did you have something in mind?”

Louis shakes his head. “Something you can actually eat.” He rests his hand on Harry’s lower back as they stand at the fridge. “What sounds good to you?” He sucks in a deep breath when Harry turns his head toward him. He hadn’t realized just how close they are until this moment. He lets his gaze fall to Harry’s lips, which he knows is a mistake.

“Lou…”

Before he can even think about what he’s doing, Louis closes the distance and captures Harry’s mouth in a soft kiss. Harry lets out a surprised noise before he reaches back to rest his hand on Louis’ neck. As Louis deepens the kiss, he continues to keep it soft and slow. He can feel Harry start to shift to turn around, but they’re interrupted by both of their phones ringing. Louis pulls back and sighs.

“Of course,” he mutters.   
  


Harry gives him a small smile. “That would be Niall checking on me.”

“Go. Enjoy your chat.”

Harry nods as he walks away. He glances back to see Louis pulling his own phone out to answer. He quickly grabs his phone from the side table, answering Niall’s call as he walks out to the deck.

Harry stands up after he finally gets off the phone with Niall. After reassuring his best friend, numerous times, that everything is okay, he was finally able to end the call. He turns to head back inside to find Louis standing there. 

“Does he hate me now?” Louis asks.

“No,” Harry answers with a small laugh. “He wanted to make sure you’re okay too.”

“Hmm…” He smiles as Harry approaches him. “So I don’t need to hide from him?”

“No, you don’t have to hide from him. How’d your call go?”

“It was fine. My Dad checking on me. You should probably call your family.”

Harry nods. “Probably a good idea.” He takes a shaky breath. “Lou…” He drops his head forward when his phone rings. “That’s Mum.”

Louis smiles. “I think I’ll order a pizza for dinner.”

“No, I want to cook for you. Please?”

Louis nods. “Okay.”

“Go pick out whatever you want me to make.”

“You’ll be sorry.” He winks at Harry before walking back inside.

After Harry finishes his call with his Mum, Harry makes his way inside. He smiles at the sight of Louis standing at the panty. He doesn’t make his presence known just yet, deciding to grab a quick photo of Louis first.

“Did you really just take a picture of me?” Louis asks.

Harry blushes at the question. “Yes.” He pockets his phone as he walks to the kitchen. “Like you haven’t taken pictures of me.”

“Hmm… not enough.” Louis turns and looks at Harry. “How’s your Mum?”

“She’s good. Worried about me. But that’s to be expected.” He shrugs a little as he leans again the island. “She wants to meet you. Which makes sense.”

“It does?”

“Yes. I’m carrying your baby.”

“Yeah, I guess that does make sense.” Louis laughs softly. “I guess we’ll have to figure that out.” He moves to stand in front of Harry. “Does she hate me?”

Harry smirks. “Well, she’s not exactly thrilled that I got pregnant from a one night stand. But she  _ is _ thrilled about having a grandchild. And when she heard that you’ll be in the baby’s life, she pretty much got over the whole one night stand thing.” He meets Louis’ gaze and smiles. “I really hope our baby has your eyes.”

Louis shakes his head. “No.” He reaches up, cupping Harry’s cheek. “Your eyes. Your sparkle.” He rubs his thumb along Harry’s cheek. As he lifts his eyes to meet the green ones staring back at him, he moves his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. “Can I kiss you again?”

Harry takes a shaky breath before nodding slowly. “Yes.”

Louis closes the distance, capturing Harry’s mouth in a soft kiss. He slides his left arm around his waist, holding him as close as possible. A thrill runs through him as Harry willingly parts his lips, allowing him easy access.

“Wait,” Louis says as he pulls back. He meets Harry’s green gaze. “As much…” He swallows hard. “As much as I want to keep kissing you, we really need to eat.” He licks his lips, trying not to step forward again. “I really want to keep kissing you. You…” When he leans in, he can’t stop himself from pressing their lips together again. “I don’t know what it is about you, Harry.”

Harry cups Louis’ cheeks as he kisses him. “You too.” He’s just about to kiss Louis again when a phone goes off. 

“Fuck.” Louis steps away and grabs his phone. “What?” he answers without looking to see who it is. “Dan, hi.”

Harry straightens his shirt and runs a hand through his hair. Maybe it’s a good thing they continue to get interrupted. He turns away from Louis to see what the other man had pulled out. It doesn’t take him long to come up with something to make. He gets started as he hears Louis continuing his conversation with Dan. Who’s Dan? Does he have a right to be jealous? Is he jealous?

“Hey,” Louis says a few moments later causing Harry to jump. “Fuck, sorry.”

Harry looks over and shakes his head. “Just didn’t hear you come back in.” He holds his hand up when Louis starts toward him. “I think you need to stay back. Like you said, we really need to eat. And if you come any closer…”

Louis nods. “Probably a good idea.” He moves around to sit at the island.

“Who’s Dan?” Harry closes his eyes the moment the question is out. He hadn’t meant to actually ask Louis. “I mean… not that it matters. It’s not like… I just…”

“My stepdad,” Louis interrupts.

Harry looks over and frowns. “Your stepdad?”

Louis nods. “The second one.” He shrugs a little. “The Deakin party of my name.”

“Oh.” Harry turns back to the stove.

“Harry, you have nothing to worry about.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Harry shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He freezes when he feels hands rest on his hips. When had Louis moved? “Lou…”

“I promise I’ll be good.”

“I don’t think you know the meaning.” He smiles at the sound of Louis’ laugh. It’s a sound he’s used to hearing. A sound he’s grown fond of.

“Seriously, Harry, you don’t have to worry.”

“Lou…”

“You would know if there was anyone else.”

Harry shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter, really. We aren’t…”

“You tellin’ me that I’m not the only one you make out with in the kitchen?”

Harry closes his eyes at the question as he leans back into Louis’ hold. “You’re the only one.”

“Hmm…” He turns his head and kisses the side of Harry’s neck. “Thought so. So like I said, you have nothing to worry about. Now, before I can’t actually step away, I’m going to go sit outside. Unless you need help in here?”

“No, I’ve got everything under control.” He takes a shaky breath as Louis presses another kiss to his neck. He can feel the other man reluctantly pull away before hearing footsteps walking toward the door. He drops the knife he has and grips the edge of the counter and he takes a few deep breaths. 


	8. Chapter 8

Louis walks back out to the deck after finishing up cleaning the kitchen. He still isn’t sure how he managed to talk Harry into letting him clean. He smiles at the sight of Harry sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet dipped in the water. “You can get in if you want,” he says.

Harry looks over and smiles. “No, I’m good like this,” he responds. “Join me?”

Louis nods. He slips out of his sandals before walking over to sit down beside Harry. “Dinner was amazing. Thank you for cooking.”

“You’re welcome. I enjoy cooking. And it’s nice to be able to cook for someone other than Niall.”

Louis grins as he watches Harry. “I’d offer to cook for you, but you’d likely end up in the hospital.”

“You can’t be that bad.” Harry laughs softly as he looks over at Louis. “You can’t be. You’re still here.”

Louis nods. “I suppose so.” Without even thinking about it, he lets his gaze fall to Harry’s lips. It’s a mistake. That’s the moment when Harry darts his tongue out to lick his lips. Louis doesn’t wait any longer before he leans over to capture his mouth in yet another kiss. 

Harry lets out a surprised noise before he relaxes into the kiss. He reaches up, resting his hand on Louis’ cheek. “Lou…”

“I’m sorry. I can’t seem to stop kissing you.” 

Harry smiles. “I’m okay with that. But if you don’t do something more…”

Louis pulls back enough to meet Harry’s eyes. “You mean…?” He watches Harry nod slowly. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

Louis follows Harry to the bedroom after making sure to close and lock up for the night. As they reach the bedroom, Harry turns around immediately. He moves forward and kisses Louis. Louis grips his hips as he walks them toward the bed. Harry practically giggles when the back of his knees hit the mattress and he falls back.

“Shit, sorry,” Louis says with a laugh.

Harry looks up at him and shakes his head. “It’s okay.” He runs his hands up under Louis’ shirt. “Take this off.” He lets his gaze fall to Louis’ stomach and chest as he does what he’s told. He bites down on his bottom lip as a soft whimper escapes. He leans forward, trailing kisses over Louis’ smooth skin.

“I’ve missed your lips on me,” Louis mutters. He curls his fingers into Harry’s hair, tilting his head back to allow him to lean down and kiss him. 

Harry’s sure he whines against Louis’ mouth, but he doesn’t care at this point. He shifts so he can move up to the middle of the bed, pulling Louis with him. He groans when his stomach gets in the way of having Louis exactly where he wants him. “Fuck,” he mutters.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.” He pushes away from Louis in frustration. “I’m fat.”

“You are not fat. You are pregnant.”

“Which is another word for fat, Louis.” He looks at the other man to find him looking right back at him. “When you look at me…?”

“You’re beautiful.” Louis moves to sit beside Harry. “I thought that the moment I saw you. It has never changed.” He leans over, nuzzling harry’s neck. “You’re beautiful, Harry. So beautiful.”

Harry turns his head, searching out Louis’ lips. “Even with…?”

“Harry, I wish you would believe me.” Louis strokes his thumb over Harry’s cheek, smiling at the sight of the blush.

“I believe you.” Harry takes a shaky breath. “Louis, I need you. Please… love me.”

Louis closes the distance, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He grips the bottom of his shirt and pushes it up his torso. Harry pulls back and lifts his arms for Louis. Louis tosses the shirt away before finding Harry’s mouth again.

“I’ve got you,” Louis mutters softly. 

Harry reaches between them to undo Louis’ pants. There’s a slight panic that flows through him. How could Louis want him like this? How could…?

“Stop it.” Louis nips at Harry’s bottom lip. “I want you.” He takes Harry’s hand from the band of his pants, moving it down to his bulge. “This is what you do to me, Baby.”

Harry whimpers. “Please…”

Louis smiles as he pulls back enough to look at Harry. “Tell me what you want?”

“You. Love me, Lou.”

It doesn’t take either of them long to rid themselves of the rest of the clothes. Louis reaches over to his nightstand for the lube. He watches Harry.

“How do you want it?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Harry mumbles. 

Louis can see just how emotional Harry is right now. While he doesn’t know exactly how he’s feeling right now, he wishes he could comfort him. He just isn’t sure if there’s anything he can do or say that would actually help.

“I want to see you, but being on my back… I want…”

“Shh…” Louis leans down and kisses him softly. “Switch with me.”

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “It won’t work. Not the way…” He swallows hard. “I can’t have you the way I really want right now. My stomach…”

“Harry…”

“No, it’s okay.” Harry kisses him softly. “Okay, not exactly okay. But there’s nothing I can do about that this point.” He shifts enough to be able to lay down on his side away from Louis. “I can have you closer like this.” He turns his head to look at Louis as best as he can. “Please?”

Louis nods. “Anything you want, Baby.” He doesn’t waste any more time as he settles in behind Harry. He lifts the other man’s leg. “Do you…?”

“No. Just you.” He shifts a little, allowing Louis to slide his right arm under him. He reaches up to curl his fingers through Louis’ just as he feels Louis pushing into him. He gasps softly.

“Relax,” Louis whispers. Once he’s fully inside Harry, he stops to let him adjust. “I got you, Baby.”

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. “Started to forget how good you feel.” 

Louis grips Harry’s hip as he moves in and out of him easily. “I can never forget the way you feel.” He kisses Harry’s shoulder. He moans softly when Harry reaches back, curling his fingers into his hair. “I got you, Baby.”

“Don’t let go.”

“Never. I got you.” He shifts slightly when Harry turns his head. “So beautiful.” He leans in and kisses him.

“Lou…” Harry whimpers. “So good.”

It doesn’t take long for either of them to become needy for more. Louis’ movements pick up as Harry’s grip in his hair tightens. He rocks back against him with each thrust. By now, Louis has moved his free hand to stroke Harry. He loves the way Harry whimpers the entire time. Neither can hold on much longer. 

“Lou…” He drops his mouth open in a breathy moan as he reaches his release. “Louis…”

“So beautiful.” Louis bites down on Harry’s bottom lip as he reaches his own release. 

After cleaning them both up, Louis climbs back into bed. He’s about to wrap his arm around Harry’s waist when the other man turns over to face him. He smiles when Harry settles in again. Their hands seem to pull toward each other.

“Louis, I’m falling for you,” Harry whispers. “I know I shouldn’t. I know…”

“Why shouldn’t you?” Louis asks.

“Because how…?” Harry sighs. “You could have anyone you want. You could be with anyone you want. You…”

“I’m falling in love with you.”

* * *

  
  
Louis wakes up the next morning after hearing the doorbell ring. He groans when he sees the time on his phone. He doesn’t have any missed calls or texts. Who could be here now? He groans again when the doorbell rings again. Apparently they aren’t going away. He slips out of bed and grabs his boxers. As he pulls them on, he can’t help but look at Harry. He has to smile at the fact that the man has slept through the doorbell twice now.

As he walks to the front hall, Louis combs his fingers through his hair. Not that it really matters, he can only imagine what his hair looks like right now. He unlocks the door before pulling it open to find his family standing there. His eyes widen at the sight.

“Shit,” he mutters.

“Achoo!”

Louis smiles as Doris runs to him. He lifts her up with ease. “Hey there, Dot Dot.” He kisses her cheek repeatedly. When Ernest wraps his arms around his legs, he reaches down to slide his fingers through his brother’s hair. 

“Well, hello to you, too,” Lottie says. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow.”

“We wanted to surprise you.” Lottie frowns at him. “Are you going to let us in? Seriously, what’s with you?”

‘Nothing.” He pushes the door fully open. “Of course I’m going to let you in.” He watches Lottie move to stand directly in front of him. He shifts Doris as Lottie watches him carefully.

“Missed you, big brother.”

Before he can stop her, she’s in his arms. Normally he would be hugging them to the point they’d be annoyed with him. But normally he hasn’t been standing in front of his family after a night with a man. Had Doris not run up to him, he would have never lifted her up.

“I missed you too,” Louis says. He kisses her cheek before she pulls back. 

“Oh,” Lottie says softly. “You have… do I need to…?”

“Lou,” Harry says as he walks down the hall. “Your ph…” He stops in his tracks when he sees that Louis isn’t alone, nearly dropping Louis’ phone.

Louis looks over in time to see Harry’s hands start shaking. He sets Doris down and walks over quickly. “Hey, it’s okay.” He cups Harry’s cheeks. “It’s okay. Baby, look at me.” He smiles when Harry finally meets his gaze. “You were going to meet them tomorrow anyway.”

“Not half-naked,” Harry whispers. He shoves Louis’ phone into his chest. “Liam called.” He turns quickly and walks back down to the bedroom.

Louis sighs as he watches him. He turns around to look at his family after the bedroom door closes. “Um…” He gestures around. “Make yourselves at home. I promise I’ll give a proper hello after I shower.”

Lottie moves over to him again. “If I would have known…”

“You couldn’t have. I didn’t even know it would happen.” He shrugs. “It’s fine. I’ll talk to him. Just… he’s not used to all of this.”

Lottie nods. “Go, we’ll be here. I’ll cook breakfast.”

Louis closes the bedroom door behind him before walking into the bathroom. He finds Harry leaning against the sink. “You okay?”

Harry looks over. “They hate me,” he mutters.

“You’re starting to sound like me.” Louis smiles as he moves to stand in front of Harry. “Lottie’s making breakfast. You and I are going to shower. I’ll behave while we’re in there together. And then we’ll go out and you can meet them.”

“I don’t know if I can face them.”

“You can.” He walks over and reaches into the shower to turn the water on. “They know I’m gay, Harry. They know I got you pregnant. Lottie and the older twins are old enough to know that we have sex. Okay, so last night was the first time since that first time. But that’s a different story.”

“I didn’t expect them to see me half-naked. I mean, that’s one thing. But knowing…”

“Harry, do you regret last night?”

“No! I could never regret that.” Harry walks over and cups Louis’ cheeks. “I don’t regret it.” He leans in and kisses Louis. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry about.” He taps Harry’s hip. “Off with these so we can shower.”

* * *

  
  
Harry takes a deep breath before he finally walks out of the bedroom. He can’t hide forever. He doesn’t want to hide anymore. If he and Louis are going to be anything, he has to get used to his big family. He finds the younger set of twins sitting on the couch watching TV as he passes through to the kitchen.

“There he is,” Louis says with a bright smile. He reaches out and takes Harry’s hand. “Haz, that’s Lottie, Daisy, and Phoebe. Girls, this is Harry.”

Harry’s surprised when Lottie immediately steps over and hugs him. He gives Louis a quick look before he returns the embrace. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about all of you.”

Lottie smiles at him as she pulls back. “Don’t believe everything my brother tells you about us.”

“Oy’, shut it,” Louis says with a laugh. He gestures toward the couch. “Doris and Ernest in there.”

Harry nods. He smiles when Daisy and Phoebe both step over to give him a hug. “Seriously, I love that I can finally meet all of you.” He rests his hands on his stomach when the baby kicks. 

“You okay?”

“I think I’m being told to eat.” Harry smiles. “Not sure I’ll miss that after the baby is born.”

Lottie looks at him. “Breakfast is just about ready,” she says with a smile. “Can I…? Would it be wrong to ask you if I can touch your stomach?”

“No, not at all. Go ahead.” Harry drops his hands to allow Lottie to reach out. “Did you do this with your Mum?”

“I did. Especially with Daisy and Phoebe.”

Harry moves her hand to the side of his stomach. “Right there. She likes kicking there.”

“She? It’s a she?”

Harry shrugs. “We have no idea. They’re very stubborn. Apparently, we’re going to have to wait until they’re born to figure it out.”

“Do you have a preference?” Daisy asks.

Harry shakes his head. “No. I’d be happy with either. I’m thinking Lou would want a boy.”

Louis smiles over at him. “I’ve gotten used to having mostly girls in my family. But yes, I would like a boy. I won’t be upset if it’s a girl, though.”

“What if it’s not yours?” Phoebe asks.

Harry’s smile disappears at the question. He figured someone would have doubts. He honestly thought it would be Lottie, though.

“We won’t have to worry about that,” Louis answers. “It’s mine.”

“I heard Dad talking to someone about it. I mean… I can see what Dad is questioning it. It’s just… Louis, you have to understand it, too.”

Louis shakes his head. “I don’t, actually. I’ve already talked to Dad about it all. I’ve never questioned it because he’s never given me a reason to. Before you ask, he didn’t know who I was when we met. He met me as Louis and went home with me that night as Louis. He didn’t know I was Tommy Deakin until after I found out he was pregnant. And yes, I believe that. He still hasn’t seen any of my movies.”

“That changes today,” Lottie says. 

“Dear Lord,” Louis mutters. He’s about to say something more to Phoebe, but he sees her walking back over to Harry and hugging him once again.

“I’m sorry,” Phoebe says.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Harry says as he holds her. “I’m surprised more people haven’t questioned it. You’re looking out for your brother. I can’t fault you for that.”

“All right, breakfast is ready,” Lottie announces.

Harry looks at Louis after the others all have their food and are sitting out on the deck. “I don’t blame Phoebe for questioning me,” he says.

Louis grins as he pulls Harry into his arms. “You’re a good man, Harry Styles.”

“Hmm… so are you.” He smiles as he leans forward and kisses Louis. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Giving me a chance.”

“Oh, Harry…” Louis pulls him closer; this kiss is deeper though.

Harry sighs happily into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Louis’ neck. “I can’t wait to be able to do this without my belly in the way.” He blushes when Louis pulls back to look at him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I’m glad you said that.” Louis gives him one last kiss before stepping back. “We should head out before…”

“Achoo!” Doris cries running in. “Come on!”

Louis smiles down at his youngest sister. “I’m coming. Harry and I need to get our food.”

“Hurry! Lottie wants to watch a movie.”

“Of course she does.”

Harry sits down after they walk out to the deck. He watches as Louis moves to sit down beside him. He’s a little surprised after hearing that both Doris and Ernest wanted to sit by him. He figured Louis would sit between them.

“Achoo…” Doris whines.

“I told you both that when we watch our movie tonight, you both can sit beside me,” Louis says. He winks at Harry.

“Promise?” Ernest asks.

“I promise.”

* * *

  
  
Harry hadn’t expected the day to go like this. He had expected his final full day in LA to be just him and Louis. However, he can’t complain for a moment about the day he’s had. Spending time with Louis’ family has been amazing. Seeing Louis interact with his siblings is proof of what he’s known all along, he’s going to be an amazing father.

They find themselves on the deck once again with their dinner. Harry watches as Louis settles between the youngest siblings as he’d promised. He has to smile at the sight as he turns his attention to the movie that Daisy and Phoebe had chosen, not surprised to find that it’s another Tommy Deakin movie. His smile widens at Louis’ groan.

“Do you not like watching your movies?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs. “It’s not that. But this is the fourth one we’ve watched today.”

“And I’ve never seen any of them before today.” He looks over when Phoebe sits down beside him. He smiles at the teen. “Is this your favorite movie of his?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Phoebe answers. 

“What is this one?”

“Night Changes.” Phoebe looks at Harry. “Dinner looks amazing.”

After the movie ends, Harry heads to the kitchen to clean up. He’s standing at the sink when he hears someone join him. Looking over, he sees Phoebe walks over.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Phoebe says. “I know I already said that but…” She shrugs. “I don’t want you to think that I don’t like you. Because I do. And so does Louis. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him as happy as he is with you.”

Harry nods. “I understand you questioning it, Phoebe. Like I said, I’m surprised more people haven’t. I’m surprised Louis hasn’t. But from the very beginning, he never did.”

“Daisy wants to have a dance party now. You’re gonna have to dance.”

Harry laughs softly. “I don’t think any of you want to see me dance.”

“I would,” Louis says from behind them.

Harry turns around to look at the other man. “You would?”

“Hmm…” Louis smiles as he approaches. He taps Phoebe’s chin. “I would.”

“And I’m out.” Phoebe pushes Louis before she walks away.

Louis rests his hands on Harry’s arms, squeezing them lightly. “Do I get to see you dance, Harry?”

“I don’t dance.”

“Something tells me that if I were to call Niall right now, he’d tell me that’s a lie.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me dance.” He looks down at his stomach. “Especially right now.”

Louis nods. “I would never make you do anything, Baby. If you don’t want to dance, you don’t have to. But… you don’t have to be embarrassed about anything. I’m a horrible dancer. I proved that in my movies.”

Harry rests his forehead on Louis’. “I think I might love you, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Pretty sure I love you too, Harry Styles.”

Before either of them can do anything else, the sounds of giggles pull them apart. Louis glances behind him with a chuckle. Harry leans in and kisses Louis’ cheek.

“Guess we should go out there,” Louis says.

“Probably.” Harry beams when Louis takes his hand as they make their way outside. He finds Louis’ siblings already up and dancing around. He squeezes Louis’ hand. “Go.”

“I’ll sit with you.”

“No. Go dance with your family.”

Louis tugs Harry closer, nuzzling his neck. “You are my family, too. Remember that.”

Harry blushes at that as he turns away and walks over to the couch. He settles in and watches Louis reach out to take Daisy’s hands to dance with her. He reaches over to grab his phone to capture a quick video of the siblings. He could definitely get used to this. He frowns at the thought. How are they going to make this work? Louis’ life is in LA. His life is in Chicago. He has a bakery back there. He can’t just leave. 

After a few songs, Phoebe walks over and sits down beside Harry. She nudges him.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” she asks.

“I don’t dance,” Harry answers.

“You lie.” Phoebe shifts, crossing her legs under her so she can look at Harry better. “I think you’re lying.”

“Phoebe, don’t force him to dance,” Louis calls over.

Harry smiles when Phoebe simply waves him off. “You Tomlinson's are hard to say no to, I hope you know that.”

Phoebe nods. “I know. But it’s more of a Poulston thing than a Tomlinson.”

“Oh yeah? Poulston… your Mum?”

Phoebe nods again. “She would have liked you.”

Harry smiles a little. “I’m sorry I never got a chance to meet her.” He reaches over and takes Phoebe’s hand. “Okay, one dance.” He laughs when Phoebe immediately stands and pulls him with her. “I’m coming.” He allows her to pull him over to the group.

“Phoebe…”

“Lou, I let her,” Harry interrupts.

It doesn’t take him long to relax and start having fun. He’s not a good dancer by any means, but he can enjoy it. He’s not sure how long he’d been dancing when he finds himself closer to Louis than he had been. It feels natural to be this close to him. He has to wonder how much of that is simply his hormones. 

Louis steps even closer, sliding his hand to Harry’s lower back. “You’re right,” he says as he pulls Harry closer to him. “You can’t dance.”

Harry laughs as he turns toward Louis and wraps his arms around his neck. “I told you.”

Louis pulls Harry’s arms from around his neck before linking their fingers together. He lifts their hands as they continue to dance. “Still beautiful,” he whispers against Harry’s ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis walks into the bedroom the following afternoon, his heart sinking at the sight before him. He’d known this would be happening, but it doesn’t mean he has to like it. He walks over after closing the door and sits down on the edge of the bed. “You could stay,” he says as he watches Harry zip his suitcase.

“I can’t,” Harry says. “I have to get back to the bakery.”

Louis nods. “I know.” 

“Lou, what are we now?” Harry looks at Louis, not sure what to expect with Louis’ answer.

“Anything you want us to be.” Louis shrugs a little. “If you want to forget what’s happened this week…”

“No!” He shakes his head quickly. “I don’t want to forget. I want… I meant what I said, Lou. I’m falling for you.” He takes a shaky breath when Louis tugs him to stand in front of him. “Please don’t… If you want this to end here, tell me.”

“I don’t.” Louis stands up, forcing Harry to take a small step back. “I meant it too, I’m falling for you.” He pulls Harry closer, kissing him softly. “It can be done. And we are having a baby together. So we’re bound to see each other at some point.”

Harry smiles. “I think I’ll have to start looking for a bigger place back in Chicago.” His smile slips into a frown. “I think Niall and I are going to have to sit and talk about it all.”

“You two gonna find someplace together?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Louis takes Harry’s hands into his. “I’m going to turn one of the bedroom’s here into a nursery.” He lifts Harry’s left hand, kissing the palm. “I’d like to think you’ll stay here occasionally.”

Harry nods. “Of course I will. We will.” He licks his lips as he watches Louis kiss his palm once again. “Lou…” He gasps at the feel of Louis’ tongue. “Oh…” He bites down on his bottom lip as he steps closer. “We don’t have much time.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I should…”

“Sit down.” 

Louis frowns as he lowers their hands. “What? Harry…” He drops down to the edge of the bed when Harry pushes him gently. “What are you…?” He stops his question when Harry drops to his knees. “Oh…” He leans back as he watches Harry reach for the button of his jeans, thankful he actually closed the door. He would hate for his sisters to walk into this.

Harry licks his lips as he lifts his gaze to Louis’, pulling the man’s cock free from his pants. “Can I?”

Louis nods. “Anything you want, Baby.” He takes a deep breath as Harry starts stroking him.

Harry shifts forward, licking the tip of Louis’ cock. He smiles to himself at the soft noise Louis makes. It’s all he needs to wrap his mouth around him. 

Louis lets his head fall back as Harry works his mouth over his cock. He reaches down, fisting his hand in Harry’s hair. He doesn’t take any kind of control. Instead, he allows Harry to continue at his own pace. He simply needs to touch the other man. He lifts his head to look down at Harry once again. “Fuck…” It comes out breathy, but he’s lucky it came out at all when his eyes are immediately met with Harry’s. “Your mouth is amazing.”

It’s so much better than he remembered. Maybe it’s because he’s completely sober this time. He really doesn’t care about the reason. He just knows he can’t go without this for as long as he did this time. 

His hips buck up when Harry pushes all the way down. “Fuck, Baby. Oh, fuck.” He tightens his grip in Harry’s hair. “Yes, Baby. Look at me. Keep looking at me. Let me see those beautiful eyes.”

Harry lifts his gaze again, eyes shining when he meets the blue orbs peering back at him. He palms himself through his pants. Is it possible to do this all day? Because he easily could, especially with Louis.

Louis rolls his lips as he inches closer to his release. Why didn’t he watch Harry like this the last time? He would have likely come within seconds that night. He moans when Harry holds himself down on him for a moment. “Fuck, that’s good. Harry…” He’s unable to hold back when Harry pushes down on him once again. He gasps out a moan. “Oh yes, Baby.”

Harry pulls off Louis only after Louis loosens his grip. He tucks Louis back into his pants. He’s about to stand up, but Louis cups his face and kisses him deeply.

“Let me take care of you,” Louis whispers.

Harry blushes as he ducks his head. “No need. I…”

Louis lifts Harry’s face. “Come ‘ere.” He captures his mouth in another searing kiss. They jump apart when there’s a loud knock on the door.

Harry scrambles away from Louis and pushes himself to his feet. How could he have been so stupid? Louis’ family is right down the hall.

“Louis, Liam’s here,” Lottie calls out through the door.

“Okay. Thanks, Lot.”

Louis stands up and buttons his jeans again. He walks over to Harry, cupping his face. “It’s okay.”

“What?” Harry asks.

“You’re panicking. It’s okay.”

He shakes his head. “I didn’t mean for that to happen with them…”

“Don’t apologize. If you apologize, you’re going to make me think you regret it.”

“I don’t regret it.” Harry smiles at Louis. “I was even thinking about how I would love to do that all day with you. Lou…”

Louis kisses him again. “If I could handle that all day, I’d take you up on that.” He smiles at Harry. “Don’t worry about them. They don’t have to know. And even if they do, who cares? We’re both adults and you’re carrying my child. Obviously we’ve had sex before.”

Harry grins and nods. “Guess I’ll just have to get used to all of this if we’re going to be…” He sighs. “What are you? Is this like…? Are you my boyfriend?”

“I am if you want me to be.”

“Lou…”

“I told you, Baby, anything you want. I would do anything for you.” Louis nuzzles his neck. “I would love to be in a relationship with you. But if you don’t want that or aren’t ready for that…”

“I am.” Harry turns his head, allowing Louis to kiss him once again. He can’t get enough of this man. How is he supposed to leave? He jumps back when there’s another knock on the door.

“I’m coming in,” Liam announces. “You two better be dressed.”

Louis rolls his eyes as he watches Harry move back to finish his packing. He sees Liam step into the room. “Hey, Liam.”

“Hey. Steve is here as well. He’s ready whenever you are, Harry.”

Louis glances over at Harry to him nod in acknowledgment. He can see how hesitant he is to actually finish packing. He can’t blame him. He’s hesitant to let him go. He doesn’t want to let him go. “You can stay,” Louis says again.

Harry looks at him. “We’ve been over this, Lou.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He sighs as he watches Harry lift his carryon bag. “Let me come to the airport with you.”

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “You know that’s not a good idea.”

“Neither is letting you go alone.”

“I won’t be alone. Steve will be with me. You’ve already told me that he’ll be walking me to the gate. So it’s fine.”

Louis nods. “I’ll fly out to Chicago soon.”

Harry smiles at him. He moves to grab his suitcase but Liam waves him off. He steps to the side, deciding it’s useless to argue with his friend. “Louis, enjoy your time with your family. You don’t get to see them as much as you would like. So make up for that time while they’re here.”

“I will.” Louis reaches out, taking Harry’s carryon bag from him. “I plan to. Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.”

“You two make me sick,” Liam mutters and walks out of the room.

Louis laughs softly. “You should see him with Zayn.” He gestures toward the door. “We should probably…”

Harry nods. “Probably. I haven’t gotten to meet Zayn yet.” He walks out of the room, knowing that Louis is right behind him. “What’s he like?”

“He’s nice. A little quiet. But he’s… I don’t even know how to explain it.”

“He’s sexy,” Liam says.

Louis snorts. “Well, I can’t say that.”

“Oh come on!”

“He’s not my type, Li. Sorry.” Louis nods at Steve as he hands him Harry’s bag.

“That’s a good thing.”

Once Harry says his goodbyes to Louis’ sibling, Louis follows him outside. He hates that Harry has to leave, but he also knows he needs to. “Call me when you get home.”

Harry turns and looks at him. “I will. Of course I will.”

“Good.” He reaches out and rests his hands on Harry’s hips. “Come ‘ere.” He pulls him closer, kissing him one last time. He doesn’t know when they’ll actually be able to be together again, so he needs this.”

Harry pulls back and smiles at Louis. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

* * *

  
  
Harry walks out of the airport and looks around. He smiles widely when he sees Niall leaning against his car. He doesn’t waste any time in walking over. He drops his bags and hugs his best friend. “As hard as it was leaving, I’m glad to see you,” he says.

Niall laughs softly. “Well, don’t I feel special?” He gives Harry a squeeze before they pull apart. “I’m glad to see you too.” He grabs Harry’s bags. “Sounds like you had a good time. Even with the media craziness.”

Harry nods. “Yeah. But I guess it could have been worse.” He climbs into the passenger seat, looking over to watch Niall slip in behind the wheel. “No issues at work?”

“No. I keep telling you I know what I’m doing.”

Harry smiles. “I know you do. I just…”

“Worry?” Niall winks over at him before he pulls away from the curb. “Everything is going great. Ari and Hannah have everyone in their places today.”

Harry chuckles. “Good.”

“Okay, so spill. You’re different. So start talking.” Niall glances over. “Already blushing. Damn it, Styles. What the hell happened out there? I mean, I know what I saw in the pictures that Helena Ahn took. You two were awfully close. I figured it was just for pictures. But… Harry, you got laid.”

Harry wrinkles his nose. “Well, I’d like to think it was more than that this time.” He smiles when Niall reaches over and pushes at him. “I’ve already told you how I feel about him. And I think this trip has turned it into more. I’m falling in love with him.”

“How does he feel?”

“The same. He told me.” He looks over at Niall. “I really think this could be it, Niall.”

“Other than opening Wake and Bake, pretty sure I’ve never seen you this happy before. It’s a good look on you, Harry. Hey, I wanted to run something by you. Please don’t hit me if you hate the idea.”

Harry frowns at that. “Niall, what’s going on?”

“You are going to be having a baby soon. I absolutely love the place we have. But it’s not big enough for us anymore. I don’t know what you’re planning now that you and Louis are together, but the place we have is not going to be big enough.”

Harry smiles. “You must have read my mind. I was telling Louis that you and I have to sit and talk about it all. I want to stay with you unless you feel it’s time to move on from me.”

“Harry, you’re crazy. Before Louis came back into your life, who was the one there with you for everything?”

He wrinkles his nose as he thinks about that. “You don’t hate me for letting Louis in, do you?”

“Not at all. He’s the father of your baby. I’m thrilled that you two found each other again. I’m thrilled he wants to be in your lives.”

“That includes you, Niall. You are my best friend. You are Uncle Niall. Nothing changes that.”

“Good to know.” Niall reaches over and squeezes Harry’s arm. “Can I be completely honest with you?”

“Of course.” Harry watches his best friend closely, trying to figure out where this is going.

“I love you and I have loved living with you. But I think it’s time we live apart. You have this relationship going on with Louis. And I think we’ll both go crazy if I’m constantly there. You know? Don’t get me wrong, I will still be there for you whenever you need me. Try and keep me away from the hospital when you give birth. But I think it’s time.”

Harry smiles sadly. “You gonna keep this place?”

“I don’t know. Probably. Would you be okay with that?”

“Absolutely.”

“You okay?”

Harry nods. “I think… it’s just a lot, you know? I never thought about us not living together. But then Louis walked into our bakery. I didn’t really know what would happen at that point.”

“You two have gotten close over the last couple of months. Especially this trip apparently.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. His family is really nice. His siblings at least. They’re all very accepting. Even after Phoebe was questioning me. And I don’t blame her. I’m surprised Louis has never questioned it all.” Harry looks out the window when Niall pulls to a stop. He hadn’t realized just how long they’d been driving until he sees that they’re in front of their building. “He’s turning one of the bedrooms at his house into a nursery.”

“Yeah? That says something.”

Harry nods. “Niall, I know it sounds crazy, but I really think this is it.”

“I would never think it’s crazy. I couldn’t be happier for you if this is it. I love how happy you are. I have one request for your new place.”

“Okay?”

“Make sure there’s an elevator. I worry about you enough as it is.”

Harry leans over and kisses Niall’s cheek. “I love you.”

After unpacking and grabbing a quick shower, Harry settles in his bed to give Louis a call. He smiles when he sees Louis’ face pop onto the screen.

“Hey,” Louis says. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to call.”

“Never,” Harry responds. “I ended up unpacking and showering when I got back.”

“No problems with the flight?”

“I had someone ask me if it was really me. That was a little weird. But nothing bad happened.” He frowns. “Did something happen, Lou?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“Okay. How’s the rest of your day been?”

“It’s been good. We spent most of the afternoon in the pool. I’m fucking exhausted now.”

Harry grins. “I’m sure you are. Niall and I talked already. He’s going to stay here after I find a bigger place.”

“Yeah? How’d that come about? Are you okay with that?”

Harry nods. “I am. I mean, it hurts because since I’ve been over here I’ve lived with him. But it makes sense. We’re at that point in our lives that things need to change. With you and I not only having a baby but also in this relationship, things are different.”

“Guess you can start looking then.”

“Guess so.” Harry smiles. “It’ll be weird, but I think it’ll do us good. I just hope I can find something near the bakery still. I like being able to walk to work. I also need to start looking at more baby things. Baby will be here before we know it.”

“Hmm… probably a good idea. Are you having a baby shower?”

“I don’t know. I guess… Mum and Gemma are planning a trip out soon, so probably then.”

“Let me know when they’ll be out. I want to be there. I mean, if you want me there.”

Harry beams. “Of course I want you here. I want you to meet them.”

“Good.”

Harry looks over when Niall knocks on his open door. “Hey.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Niall says. “Food is ready whenever you are.”

“Thanks, Ni. I’ll be out soon.” Harry looks at Louis again after Niall walks out. “Do I need to make sure Lottie feeds you now that I’m gone?”

Louis snorts. “You’re hilarious. She and Daisy are cooking dinner now. I keep telling everyone that I am capable of keeping myself alive.”

“I know. I didn’t cook because I thought you couldn’t. I like cooking. I liked cooking for you.” He knows he’s blushing, but he can’t help it. He’s never felt this way about anyone in his entire life. Sure, he’s always enjoyed cooking for Niall and his family. But it’s different with Louis.

“I have to admit that I really like watching you cook. You’re in your comfort zone in the kitchen.”

“I suppose so.” He rests his hand on his stomach at the feel of the baby moving around. “I think Baby’s telling me to eat.”

“Well, if Baby isn’t, I will.” Louis smiles. “Go eat. We’ll be eating shortly too.”

“Okay. Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

Harry ends the call after they exchange their goodbyes. He takes a shaky breath. He hadn’t realized he could miss someone like this until now. He looks when he sees Niall step in.

“You okay?” Niall asks.

Harry nods as he pushes himself off his bed. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just… have to get used to this feeling.”

“The things we do for love, yeah?”


	10. Chapter 10

Harry frowns when he sees the apartment that Louis had sent to him. He pockets his phone, not having the time to deal with it right now. He walks back out to the front of the shop, smiling at the customers walking in.

“Good morning,” he says. “If you have any questions, please let me know.” He walks over to Niall. “How’s it going out here?”

“Everything is great,” Niall answers with a smile. 

“Good.” He looks around, realizing he forgot why he had come out here in the first place. “I forgot why I came up here.”

Niall raises an eyebrow as he looks at him. “You okay? You seem annoyed or something?”

“I just… do you mind keeping an eye on everything? I think I need to step outside and make a call.”

“Of course. You okay?”

“I’ll let you know.” He shrugs. “I’ll be back as quickly as I can.”

“Take your time.”

Harry waits until he’s outside to pull his phone out and call Louis. He leans against the building as he waits for Louis to answer.

“Hello?” Louis finally answers.

“No,” Harry says.

“What?”

“The apartment you sent, no.”

“Why not? Not in the right area? I thought…”

“It’s the perfect location, Lou. But it’s way out of my price range. I can’t afford that and you know it. I don’t know why you keep sending…”

“I told you why already, Harry. I can help out. I want to help out. Because it’s not just a place for you. It’s a place for our baby. For us when I’m there.”

“No!” Harry sighs. “Just stop, Louis. You have your house in LA. You can’t be paying for a place for me too. I won’t let you. I don’t need your money.”

“Harry…”

“We’re done with this conversation. If you can’t find places in my price range, then stop sending me them. I’m done looking at the ones I can’t afford. I do not need or want your fucking money. And if you can handle that, then we already have a problem.”

“I’m sorry for trying to help you and my baby, Harry. But you’re being a bit ridiculous. I know you don’t need my money. I have never thought that. But maybe pull back and look at this from my point of view. Fuck knows you won’t, though.”

“Your point of view? And what’s that, Louis? Flaunting the money I don’t have?”

“Fuck you. I have never flaunted my money. I hate what I have and you of all people know that. We’ve talked about it all. Most of what I make goes to my family. You see how I live. And fuck you for thinking that little about me.”

Harry closes his eyes. “I have to go.”

“So it’s done because you say it is?”

“I have to work, Louis. You know what that is, right?” Harry hangs up without waiting for Louis’ answer. He hadn’t meant for any of that to happen. He hates himself for throwing Louis’ money in his face. He knows Louis would never flaunt his money. He just hates that he can’t make Louis understand where he’s coming from. He never intended to get into a fight over it.

Harry wipes his eyes before he heads back inside. Instead of pocketing his phone like he normally does, he shoves it into his bag. He walks out to the front.

“Everything okay?” Niall asks.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Harry mutters.

Niall frowns as he walks over. “Harry…”

“Please, Niall. I just can’t think about it right now.”

Niall nods. “Okay. But I’m here.”

Harry nods. “I know. Thank you.”

* * *

  
  
Harry closes the apartment door behind him after getting home. He frowns when he doesn’t hear Niall at all. He doesn’t remember Niall saying anything about going out, but maybe he just doesn’t remember. After the day he’s had, he wouldn’t be surprised if he simply forgot. He lifts his bag over his head as he walks toward his bedroom. The moment he’s through the door, he stops dead in his tracks.

“Louis,” he whispers. 

Louis looks up from his position but drops his head back down immediately. “How dare you?” he asks softly. “How dare you accuse me of flaunting my money? You know damn well that I would never do that.”

“Lou…” He stops when Louis stands up quickly. He watches the other man, unsure of what to expect.

“Do you know how much I made simply making my last movie?” Louis stares at Harry. “No? Okay, well then let me tell you.”

Harry shakes his head when Louis does actually tell him what he made. “Why are you…?”

“That was simply for the filming aspect of it. But guess what? Most of that went back to Dad and Dan for the kids. I sure as hell don’t need it all. What the hell do I need all of it for? I’m sorry if you think me wanting to take care of you is flaunting my money, but that’s not it at all. I want to take care of you and our baby because I love you. If that’s wrong…”

“It’s not wrong, Louis. But…” Harry sighs. He moves the rest of the way into his room and sets his bag down. “It’s not wrong. But I don’t need you thinking that…”

“I don’t think anything. When I started looking, it had nothing to do with you could or couldn’t afford. Honestly? Until you told me you couldn’t afford it, I didn’t even look at the price. I just looked at what it offered. I’m sorry for that. That was never my intention.” Louis steps toward Harry. “All I ever wanted was to find a place good enough for you. For us.”

Harry lifts his head to look at Louis again. “Meaning what, Lou? You live in LA. You have a house in LA. I have a career here. I own a business here.” He shrugs. “How is this ever going to work?”

“I’ll sell my house. I will move here. I don’t need to be in LA for my job. It was convenient.”

Harry shakes his head. “Is that what you really want, though?”

“I want to be with you, Harry. You are what is important to me. You are my family.” Louis slides his hands to Harry’s hips. He watches the other man for a moment before moving forward and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Maybe it’s quick, but I don’t care. The fact is I love you, Harry.”

Harry cups Louis’ cheeks and kisses him. He squeezes his eyes shut as he lets Louis take control of the kiss immediately. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too. I didn’t think about it from your standpoint.”

“Me neither.” Harry slides a hand to the back of Louis’ head, curling his fingers into his hair. “Lou…” He whimpers as Louis kisses him again. “Wait.” He pushes Louis back. “You flew out here because we had a fight on the phone?”

Louis nods slowly. “The second you hung up on me I was in the car driving to the airport.”

“All because…”

“I hated that we were fighting. I hated that you threw my money in my face.”

Harry blushes at that. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean it. I was frustrated. It’s not a good excuse but it’s all I have.”

Louis nods. “I know. I know you didn’t mean it. Still hurts.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry sighs. “I hate myself for that.”

“No, it’s okay.” Louis closes the distance, taking Harry’s face between his hands. “Come ‘ere.” He kisses him again, their tongues meeting immediately. He can feel Harry’s shudder beneath his touch as he moves a hand around to his lower back, holding him as close as possible.

“Lou…” Harry whimpers when instead of pulling back, Louis moves his lips to his throat. “Oh, Lou…”

  
“Whoa,” Niall calls out.

Louis and Harry pull apart quickly, looking over to the doorway where Niall is now covering his eyes. Louis rolls his eyes. “Bit dramatic, yeah?”

Harry blushes. “Um… sorry, Niall.”

“No, it’s cool,” Niall says dropping his hand. “Just didn’t expect to walk in to see that.”

Louis rests his hand on Harry’s lower back. “Wasn’t intentional.”

“Well, dinner’s here. Come on out whenever you’re ready to eat.”

Harry looks at Louis after Niall walks out. “I had planned on showering when I got home.”

“Oh…” Louis smirks as he slides his arms around Harry’s waist. “I like the sound of that.” He nuzzles his neck. “You still can and I can join you.”

“Hmm…” Harry tilts his head when Louis shifts to get at his neck. “As much as I would love that, I don’t think…” He gasps when Louis bites down gently on the side of his neck. “...don’t think Niall would appreciate that.”

“We really need to find you a new place.”

Harry laughs softly. It quickly turns into a moan as Louis moves to the other side of his neck. “Don’t…”

“If you’re going to continue, at least close the damn door,” Niall calls out.

Harry pulls back. He knows they should stop. He knows Niall would be able to hear everything. But when Louis moves to close the door, he can’t seem to bring himself to care. He bites down on his bottom lip, trying to hold back his whimper at the sight of Louis pulling his shirt off.

* * *

  
  
Louis pulls his boxers on and looks over at Harry to see him reaching down for his own. “I did not plan that,” he says. “You just… I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

Harry smiles. “You didn’t see me saying no.” He steps over and kisses him. “Can’t get enough of you, either. Now I really need to shower. We both do.” He shakes his head at Louis’ bright smile. “Separately.”

“You’re no fun.”

“You weren’t saying that a few minutes ago.” Harry grabs a clean pair of shorts. “I’m going to go shower. You behave.”

“I’ll try.” He leans against the doorjamb as he watches Harry walk down to the bathroom. He throws a look over to where Niall is sitting on the couch. “Um… hey.”

“Hey back,” Niall says with a laugh. “Thanks for at least keeping it down.”

Louis smirks. “No problem. I’m sure you would have done the same. But again, it was unintentional.”

Niall shrugs. “Not like I’ve never had sex on a whim like that before. So Harry tells me you two have made it official.”

Louis nods. “We did. You okay with that?”

“Do you care about him?”

“I love him.”

“Then I’m okay with it.” Niall gestures toward the kitchen. “Help yourself to food.”

“I think I’ll wait for Harry. I should also call my sister. Let her know what’s going on.” He waves before he walks over to Harry’s bed again. He finds his phone, immediately calling Lottie.

“Hello?” Lottie answers.

“Hey,” Louis says. 

“This better be a call saying that you and Harry are fine.”

Louis grins. “I am. And that I’ll be home tomorrow. I’m going to stay here tonight. I think he and I just need to talk more.”

“That’s fine. You should talk. And maybe not jump into bed until after you talk. Again, I mean.”

“I hate you. I didn’t intend for it to happen. It just… it did. Lottie, listen…” Louis runs a hand through his hair. “How would you feel about me selling the house?”

“Why would you sell the house?”

“To move to Chicago with Harry.” He takes a shaky breath when his sister doesn’t say anything. Great, she hates him no. “Lot…”

“Will we have a place to stay when we visit you in Chicago?”

He smiles as he breathes out a sigh of relief. “Of course.”

“Then we’re fine with it.”

“Don’t tell the others. I don’t know what’s going on right now. But… I know this is it, Lot. I love him.”

“I know you do.”

He can hear the smile on Lottie’s face. “Hey, I think he’s coming back from his shower. I’ll talk to you in the morning.” He ends the call after they say their goodbyes. He’s setting his phone down when Harry walks into the bedroom. “Have a nice shower?”

“I did,” Harry answers with a smile. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. Unless you want me to leave now.”

Harry shakes his head as he moves to sit down beside Louis. “I don’t want you to leave.” He looks at the man. “You go shower. Then we’ll eat. And I think we should talk more.”

Louis nods. “I think that’s a good idea.” He leans over and kisses Harry. “There’s still a lot we need to talk about.”

Louis crawls into bed as he watches Harry close the door. He grabs the remote to find a Disney movie to turn on. Once he finds one, Monster’s Inc., he sets the remote to the side and waits for Harry to join him. He shifts so he can cross his legs as Harry climbs into bed.

“I did some thinking while I was in the shower,” Harry says as he sits in front of Louis. “I thought about it all from your standpoint and your right. I’ve known you long enough to know that you want to take care of everyone you care about. I’m used to taking care of myself. I mean, overall. I didn’t grow up with money either. I worked my ass off to get where I am. And I know you have too, please don’t take that the wrong way. I got in a fight with my Dad because he insisted on giving Niall and I the money we needed to get the bakery going.”

“You’re very stubborn.”

Harry grins. “So I’ve heard.” He lifts his gaze to Louis’. “But so are you.”

“Hmm… true story. Did you finally take the money?”

“I did. With the promise that we would pay him back. So when I saw the prices of the places you were sending me, I put up my wall. And I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too. I never thought about the price. That being said…” He reaches out and takes Harry’s hand. “I meant what I said earlier. I would sell my house in LA and move here. I don’t need that house. Yes, I love it. But it is just a house. I need you.”

Harry shakes his head. “Are we crazy? I mean, it seems we’re doing everything backward and inside out. We have a one-night stand where I end up pregnant. We find each other again by pure coincidence. Now we’ve barely been together a day and you’re talking about moving across the country.”

“I’d like to think this has been going on longer. We just finally made it official. I don’t know about you, but since walking into the bakery that day, I haven’t thought about anyone but you.”

Harry smiles. “Neither have I.” He takes a deep breath. “So would you sell to buy here?”

“Unless you’d rather just rent. Either way? I’d like to find a place that has room for our families to stay when they visit.”

Harry nods. “I like that idea. Lou… either way won’t be cheap. I can’t afford that. I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around someone wanting to help in a way I never could. But…” He looks down at their intertwined hands. “If you’re actually serious about all of this, I’d be willing to look. I can’t promise anything, Lou.”

“Okay, then we’ll start looking. I’ll fly back out in a couple weeks and take it from there.”

“Okay. Just…” He reaches out with his free hand, hooking it around Louis’ ankle. “I can come up with so many reasons for us not to do this and they all make sense.”

“Can you come up with any reasons to do this?”

“One.”

Louis frowns a little at Harry’s answer. “Only one?”

Harry shrugs. “Only one answer needed.”

“Which is?”

“I’m in love with you, so why shouldn’t we live together as a family?”


	11. Chapter 11

_ Do you know what you’re having? If so, are you announcing? _

Harry frowns down at the text message. Either the person who sent it knows him, or it’s a crazy coincidence. He shifts to respond to the message.

** _Who is this?_ **

He rubs his stomach as he waits for a reply if he even gets one. Maybe they’ll realize they have the wrong number. 

_ Kenin. _

Harry raises an eyebrow. He definitely knows who Kenin is. How did she get his number? Louis must have given it to her.

_ I stole your # from Louis’ phone. I’ll apologize with a hug when I see you. _

He has to laugh softly at that.

** _Hug not necessary. Would never say no to 1 though. Don’t know what I’m having. Would love to, but always stubborn in ultrasounds._ **

He looks up when the door from the front of the shop opens, smiling when he sees Niall walk in. “How’s it going out there?”

“It’s good,” Niall answers. “You have a visitor.”

He frowns again. “Visitor? Who would come to see me?”

“Well, go out there and find out.” Niall rolls his eyes at his best friend. “Pain in my ass.” He smiles when Harry just stares at him. “Will you go?”

Harry pockets his phone as he stands up. He doesn’t know what to expect when he walks out to the front. He takes one last look at his best friend before finally pushing through the door. “Mum!” He walks around the counter quickly and hugs Anne. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Anne holds him close. “Look at you.” She pulls back and rests her hands on his stomach. “Look at you. So beautiful.”

“What are you doing here?” He steps over to hug his sister. “You guys weren’t supposed to be here until Friday.”

“We wanted to surprise you,” Gemma answers. She rubs his stomach. “Has the baby revealed themselves yet?”

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “We’re coming up with names for both. At this point, we figure they’ll be here when we learn.” He pulls his phone out when it signals several new messages. “Sorry.”

_ I say a boy. What do you feel? _

_ Oh come on, already ignoring me? _

_ Don’t make me call you, Styles! _

Harry smiles as he types out his response.

** _Not ignoring you! I’ve been saying she for a while. So I guess a girl._ **

“Is that him?” Gemma asks.

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “It’s a friend of his.” 

“When will we be meeting him?” Anne asks.

“Um… tomorrow I guess. He’s supposed to be here tomorrow.” He wipes his eyes, unsure when the tears had actually started. “I’m just so glad you’re here.” He hugs them both again. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“We’ve missed you too, Baby Boy.” Anne kisses his cheek.

“Come on. Let me show you the place.” He leads them to the back, throwing a playful glare at his best friend. “Did you know about this?”

“Obviously,” Niall answers. “I promise no more surprises today. At least that involves me.”

“I don’t think I can take any more surprises.” He looks at Anne and Gemma. “So this is the kitchen obviously. This is where I spend a lot of my time.”

“You’re getting enough rest,” Anne asks.

“Yes, Mum. I sit when I need to. I go out and get fresh air. Everything is good.”

“Are you going to tell us some of the names you’ve been talking about?” Gemma asks.

“No.” Harry shakes his head. “Lou and I want to wait until the baby is here before actually deciding.”

“When are you moving into the new place?”

“Any time I want really. It’s ours and it’s furnished now. Outside of the baby’s room. I didn’t want to stay there without Louis, though. So maybe tomorrow?” He shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Nah,” Niall says. “You’ll stay with me tomorrow night to annoy me one last time because Louis will have to…”

“Niall!” Harry’s eyes widen as he looks at his best friend. “Shut it.”

“We obviously know you have sex,” Anne says.

“Mum!” Harry covers his ears. “Stop it. Just because you know doesn’t mean we have to discuss it.”

“Harry, we are all adults here.”

“Gemma, help me out here.”

“You’re on your own,” Gemma says with a laugh.

Anne pats Harry’s cheek. “Does he take care of you?”

“Eww, Mum, stop.”

“It’s a valid question. A lot of men will stop taking care of their partners. It’s not uncommon. I even read an article once that it’s worse in gay couples who get pregnant.”

Harry stares at Anne in disbelief. “Oh my…” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation.”

“You might as well just answer,” Gemma says.

“Yes, okay? He takes care of me. Now can we end this conversation?”

Anne kisses his cheek. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

* * *

  
Harry isn’t surprised when both Mum and sister want to join him the following day at work. They both wanted to see him in his comfort zone. He goes about his morning like he does every morning. The only difference is that instead of having quick conversations with Niall as he’s in and out of the kitchen, he gets to have full ones with his Mum and sister.

“It’s like nothing has changed,” Anne says. “You always loved being in the kitchen.”

Harry smiles over at Anne. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over my love for the kitchen.”

“You just better take care of yourself after you have that baby. Don’t come back to work too soon.”

“I won’t.” He isn’t surprised by the comment. Niall’s been telling him the same thing. He frowns a little. So has Louis for that matter.

“Harry, I’m serious.”

“Mum, I won’t come back too soon. Trust me, Niall nor Louis will let me. Niall’s having a hard enough time letting me work now.”

“You have a good group then.”

Harry smiles as he slides the tray into the oven. “I know I do.” He grabs a towel as he leans against the center counter. “Niall may be crazy, but he’s right on top of everything.”

“And what about Louis?” Gemma asks. 

“Louis has been amazing. From the moment he found out he has been.”

“Do you love him?”

He looks at his sister, bot really surprised by the question. He’s honestly surprised it hadn’t already been asked. “I do.”

“It’s mutual.”

Harry looks over quickly, smiling at the sight of Louis. “Lou…” He pushes away from the counter and makes his way over to his boyfriend.

Louis kisses him softly before pulling him into a hug. “Missed you.”

“Hmm… missed you too.” Harry pulls back and smiles. “I’m glad you’re here.” He takes his hand and pulls him over to Anne and Gemma. “This is my Mum and sister. Anne and Gemma.”

Louis smiles as he hugs both of them. “So glad to finally meet you both. Harry’s told me so much about you.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear,” Gemma says.

Louis laughs softly. “He hasn’t given me the dirt yet.” He looks at Harry. “How you feeling?” He reaches out to rest a hand on Harry’s stomach. 

“I’m fine,” Harry answers.

“You aren’t doing too much, are you?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Lou…”

“Don’t give me that look. I know you’ve been working both here and the new place.”

“I’m resting when I need to and I’m not overdoing it.”

“Good.” He slides his arm around Harry’s waist. “What’s the flavor of the day?”

“Peanut butter. Niall’s choice.” He looks at Louis again. “By the way, are you aware that Kenin stole your phone?”

Louis frowns. “What?”

“Kenin stole your phone at some point. She texted me yesterday.”

“Of course she did. Probably asking you the same question she keeps asking me.” Louis shakes his head. “She’s crazy. I swear you would think it was her having the baby.”

Harry laughs softly. “She adores you, Lou.”

“Wait,” Gemma interrupts. “Just how much does she adore him?”

“Relax, Gem.”

“Kenin and I have been in a few movies together,” Louis says. “We’ve become really close. Which made the last movie really weird at times. But there’s nothing to worry about. She is well aware of the fact that I’m gay.”

“Please tell me those scenes look real,” Harry says. “Because I refuse to go see it if you two are awkwardly kissing.”

Louis snorts. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“What I still can’t believe,” Anne says, “is that you had never heard of Tommy Deakin before.”

“Okay, wait,” Harry says. “I heard the name before. I had never seen any of his movies. There’s a difference.” He blushes as he looks at Louis. “I think I’ve seen most of them now thanks to his sisters.”

Louis nods. “Pretty much. At least the ones worth watching.”

Harry slides his hand up to the back of Louis’ neck, getting it a quick squeeze. “I’m sure they’re all good.”

Louis shakes his head. “No so much, but thanks.” He leans over and kisses Harry’s cheek. “All right, I’m going to go try something with peanut butter.”

Harry watches him walk back out to the front of the shop. When he looks at Anne and Gemma, he knows he starts blushing again. “What?”

“You two are cute,” Anne says. “You look happy.”

Harry nods. “I am happy. He makes me happy.”

* * *

  
  
Louis looks over at Harry as they walk onto the elevator of their new place. “You nervous?” he asks.

“No,” Harry answers. He leans against the wall. “A little. I don’t even know why.” He shrugs as Louis moves to stand in front of him. “I’m glad we’re here though.”

“I told you that you could have already been staying here.”

Harry shakes his head. “I wouldn’t stay here without you.”

“What about when I have to leave for a film or something?”

“That’s different. I wanted to spend my first night here with you.”

Louis smiles. “Well, when you put it like that…” He leans in, pressing his mouth to Harry’s in a soft kiss. He isn’t too surprised by the taller man’s hesitation, but he’s thankful when he relaxes into it after a moment. “Hmm… too bad there aren’t others in here. I could make you squirm.”

“Because that’s hard to do.” Harry smiles. 

“I know!” He laughs before kissing Harry again. “Still feeling okay?”

“I’m not up for having sex if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Well, I wasn’t going for that just yet, but good to know.” He pulls back when the doors slide open. “Come on, let’s go home.” He links their fingers together as he pulls him out of the elevator.

“But yes, I’m feeling fine. Just exhausted.” He stays close to Louis as they stop outside their condo. He still can’t believe how quickly they were able to find a place.

“Should I carry you over the threshold?”

Harry rolls his eyes. “No. You’ll hurt yourself.” 

Louis frowns at him. “How would I hurt myself.” He watches Harry gesture to his stomach. “Because… you’re insane.” He leans over and kisses him before he opens the door. “Come on, Baby.” He moves to the side, allowing Harry to walk in ahead of him. He closes the door once inside and looks around. While he’s seen pictures of the place since their chosen furniture and decor has been added, it’s really nothing compared to seeing it in person.

“I think I’m going to take a shower,” Harry says. “We don’t have much food-wise here yet. So I figured maybe just order something?”

Louis nods. “I’ll order something while you’re in the shower. Any requests?”

“Pizza.”

“You got it.” Louis pulls Harry to him and kisses him again. “Welcome home, Baby.”

Harry smiles against Louis’ mouth. “Our home.”

Louis is just finishing up ordering their dinner when he’s sure he hears Harry call his name. He walks through to their bedroom and into the connected bathroom. He leans against the doorjamb and watches Harry dip his head back to let the water run through his hair. “Did you call me?” he asks.

“Yes,” Harry answers. He wipes the water from his face before looking over toward Louis. “I forgot to grab a towel and didn’t want to try to walk over there wet.”

“Please don’t do that. We don’t need you slipping.” Louis walks over to the linen closet and grabs a towel. “Pizza should be here in about an hour. It estimated 70 minutes.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

Louis slides the towel over the bar and watches Harry. “You okay?”

“Hmm…” He smiles over at him. “That’s plenty of time for us, but I’m just exhausted. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, none of that.” Louis slides the door open the rest of the way. “Come here.” He leans in as Harry steps closer. “You have nothing to apologize for. We will have plenty of time to make love.” He leans in and kisses him. “I look forward to the day I can have you in here.” He smiles against Harry’s lips when the man whimpers. “But you never have to apologize for being too tired to have sex.”

Harry nods. “Not like…”

“You’re beautiful.” He kisses him one more time before stepping back. “Finish your shower. I’ll see you in the living room.”

“I won’t be long.”

Louis finds himself immediately looking for a Disney movie. It’s not something he’d ever done before, not without the twins with him. But now? Even without Harry being with him, he found himself turning Disney movies on. He finally turns Monster’s Inc. on, setting the remote to the side.

“I’ve got you hooked on Disney movies, didn’t I?” Harry asks.

Louis looks over and smiles. “Something like that,” he answers. He shifts as Harry sits down beside him, sliding his arm around the other man’s shoulders. “Enjoy your shower?”

“Hmm… I did.” He turns his head, kissing Louis’ cheek. “You know what I want to do soon?”

“What’s that?” Louis brings his hand up to comb his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“I want to soak in that tub.”

“You should have said something. I would have gotten it ready for you tonight.”

“No.” He shakes his head. “On a night that I’m not exhausted, because I want you there too.”

Louis presses a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “That sounds wonderful, Baby.”


	12. Chapter 12

Harry walks into the kitchen to find Louis filling the punch bowl again. He walks over and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek. “Thank you,” he says. “This is the best shower I could ask for.”

Louis looks over and smiles. “Wish I could take all the credit. Gemma and Lottie did most of the planning.” He reaches over, rubbing Harry’s lower back. “Feeling okay still?”

Harry nods as he moves closer to Louis. “Back’s bothering me a bit.” He shrugs. “I’ve been standing more than usual though. I think I’m going to go sit.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Louis leans in and kisses him. “Go on. I’ll bring you some punch when I’m finished here. And I’m pretty sure if you don’t open the gifts soon, Kenin is going to throw me out the window.”

“So dramatic.” Harry cups Louis’ cheeks and kisses him. “Thank you for making this happen. Having both our families here…” He kisses Louis again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Harry sits down once he reaches the living room again. He smiles when Phoebe walks over and sits down on the arm of the chair. “Baby’s still your brothers,” he says as he slides his arm around her waist. 

“I know that,” Phoebe says with a smile. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Would you have let Louis in the baby’s life even if you two didn’t get together?”

Harry nods. “Absolutely. When he found out, we weren’t together. It was a few months after that.”

“Did you get with him because of the baby?” She watches him closely. “I mean… I’m sorry. It’s none of my business.”

He squeezes her side. “You have nothing to apologize for. But no, I didn’t. I fell in love with him. It got to the point that I had more excuses to be with him than not.”

Phoebe nods. “He’s happy. I’ve never seen him this happy. Especially since Mum…” She leans into Harry when he shifts to hold her close. “You make him happy.”

“He makes me happy.”

“Good.” She smiles at him. “Thank you, Harry.”

Louis walks over before Harry can say anything else. He holds the cup out to Harry. “Everything okay here?”

Harry nods. “We were just talking,” he answers before taking a sip of the punch. 

“Present time,” Gemma announces. “Harry, you stay where you are. We’ll bring everything to you.”

“Gem, I can move over to the table.”

“Nonsense.” She waves him off before joining Lottie at the gift table.

“They’re insane.”

“Tell me about it,” Louis mutters. He leans down and kisses Harry’s forehead. “But I actually agree with them this time. You’ll be more comfortable here. I’m going to go grab a chair. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Can’t get anywhere fast anyways. You’d probably beat me before I was able to stand.”

Louis watches as Harry sets the last of the gifts to the side. He isn’t too surprised to see how emotional the man is. Reaching over, he takes Harry’s hand. He smiles when Harry looks at him. “You happy?” he asks softly.

“Beyond happy,” Harry answers just as softly. He shifts so he can settle into the chair once again. “Thank you, everyone. You have no idea how much this means to me. To us. Knowing that our baby is already so loved is amazing.”

It’s another hour before everyone finally leaves. Lottie and Gemma both hang back to help Louis clean up. Harry tries to help, but all three of them make him continue to sit in the living room.

Harry rubs his stomach as he listens to the murmurs from the kitchen. “I hope you know how much you are already loved,” he says softly. “We may be a different kind of family, but you’ll always be loved. He looks over when he hears footsteps. “Finished already?”

“Pretty much,” Lottie answers. “Few things left, but Louis told us he’d handle it.”

“Which he better make sure he does,” Gemma points out. “Don’t let Harry do it.”

“I won’t,” Louis says with a laugh. “Will you two go?”

Harry pulls himself to his feet as the girls walk over to him. He hugs Lottie first before turning to his own sister. “Thank you both for helping put this together.”

“You don’t have to thank us,” Gemma says. “I love every moment of it. Even if we don’t know what you’re having.”

Harry smiles. “How do you think we feel? We don’t even know.” He follows them over to the door where they both hug Louis.

Louis closes the door after the girls finally leave. After making sure to lock the door, he slides his arm around Harry’s waist. “I think we did pretty damn good.”

Harry nods in agreement. “I can’t believe how much we got.” He looks at Louis. “You think you can do one more thing for me?”

“Of course.” He rubs Harry’s back. “Anything you want.”

Harry turns toward Louis, wrapping his arms around his neck. He rests his forehead on Louis’ and takes a deep breath. “Will you run a bath?”

“Hmm… I think I can definitely do that.” He leans in, kissing Harry softly. “Do I get to join you?”

“You better.” He smiles when he hears Louis let out a soft noise. “Told you I wanted the first time it’s used to be with you.”

Louis runs his hands up and down Harry’s side. “I’ll go get that ready. You just relax.”

“Can I at least relax in the bedroom?”

“Yes.” Louis smiles. “Come on.”

Harry sits down at the end of the bed as Louis walks into the bathroom. He rubs his stomach, unable to stop smiling. He knows that soon they’ll have a beautiful baby to bring home. They’re starting their family. Sure, this family started inside out, but Harry’s happy. How couldn’t he be happy? He’s met the love of his life and their having a baby.

Louis leans against the doorjamb and smiles at the sight of Harry. “What are you thinking about?” he asks.

Harry looks over, his smile widening once again. “Our family.” 

Louis walks over. “We have a good one.” He reaches out, taking Harry’s hands when he reaches back. “Come on. Bath’s ready.” He pulls Harry to his feet. “What about our family?”

“That it may have started inside out, but I’m happy. It’s not every day you have a one night stand with what turns out to be the love of your life.” He knows he’s blushing. It seems to happen often around Louis. “One-night stand turns into pregnancy turns into a family. Who would have thought?”

Louis smiles as he pulls Harry into the bathroom. “Things have a funny way of working out.”

“They do.” Harry smiles at the sight of the tub still filling. “Looks amazing.”

It doesn’t take them long to settle in the tub. Harry lets his head fall back to Louis’ shoulder, letting the warmth of the water surround him. Louis trails his fingers over Harry’s stomach.

“How you feeling?” Louis asks.

“I’m good,” Harry answers. “Glad to finally be in here with you.” He shifts a little at the pain in his back.

“Your back again?”

Harry nods. “Yeah. I’m okay though.” He turns his head and smiles at Louis. “It’s not unusual.”

“I know that. But I also know what it could be.”

“I’m not going into labor.” He kisses Louis quickly. “I still have four weeks to go.”

“Do I need to remind you…?”

“Louis…” Harry smiles again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Louis kisses him, this time there’s more force behind it. He’s about to slide a hand lower toward Harry’s cock when the man jerks a little.

“Oh…” Harry grabs his stomach and laughs a little. “Um… Lou, I think… I think maybe I spoke too soon.”

Louis watches him. “Yeah?”

He nods slowly. “Yes.”

* * *

  
  
Louis presses a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. “You did it, Baby,” he says softly.

Harry shakes his head as he closes his eyes. “Couldn’t have done it without you.” He turns his head, letting Louis kiss him softly. He looks over to where they’d brought their baby to. “Baby’s okay?”

The nurse looks over. It doesn’t take much to know she’s smiling wide under her mask. “Baby is just beautiful. Congratulations, you have a baby girl.” She walks over, resting the small girl on Harry’s chest. “She’s beautiful.”

Louis rests his hand on the baby’s back, just below Harry’s hand. “She’s perfect.” He listens as the nurse tells them all of the information. He looks over at her when she tells them her weight. “Is that normal?”

“It is. Especially for a first baby. You have nothing to worry about. Your daughter is very healthy.”

Louis nods. “Thank you.” He looks back at Harry who has yet to take his eyes off their daughter. “Harry, I know we haven’t settled on a name.” He leans closer, whispering in his boyfriend’s ear.

Harry looks at him and beams. He hadn’t expected Louis to remember a name he’d thrown out in a conversation months ago. It was back before they’d really started talking about names. “Really?”

Louis nods. “I think it’s perfect. What do you think?”

“I think I fall in love with you more and more every day.” He pulls Louis closer and kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They quickly decide that they want their families to meet the newest member of the Styles-Tomlinson family when they’re able to leave the hospital. When they know just when he’s being released, Louis makes a few calls to plan a time for everyone to be at their place.

Harry looks at Louis after they arrive at their building. He smiles widely, unable to contain his excitement. “This is really it,” he says softly.

Louis reaches over and squeezes Harry’s hand. “It really is.” He glances into the backseat. “We’re home.” They both climb out of the car. Louis walks around and lifts the car seat out. “You ready?”

Harry nods. “I am. I could have gotten her.”

“I don’t want you overdoing it. I know you’re fine and you can. I just worry.”

Harry smiles and kisses him. “I know. Thank you.”

Louis closes the door behind them once reaching their condo. He smiles at the sound of his sister squealing. “Quiet down,” he says. He sets the car seat down and steps away to let Harry lift their daughter out. Once Harry has her settled in his arms, they both walk the rest of the way into the living room where everyone has gathered.

Harry beams as he shifts the baby, surprised to find her staring up at him. He lifts his head when he sees Anne step in front of him. “Mum…”

“I’m so proud of you,” Anne says. She kisses Harry’s cheek before looking down at her granddaughter. “She’s beautiful.”

“Don’t start crying, Mum. You’ll make me cry.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” 

“Hold your granddaughter, Mum.”

“We want to know a name,” Lottie says. 

Louis slides his arm around Harry’s waist. “You’re impatient.”

“We’re all curious,” Gemma says. “You two haven’t said a word about a name.”

“We hadn’t settled on one. We had been talking one night, several months ago. We weren’t even talking names but this one came up. Harry brought it up.” He smiles at Harry when he looks at him. “Go ahead.”

“Bella Sophia Tomlinson,” Harry announces. He steps closer to Louis. “From the moment Louis walked back into my life, I wanted her to have his last name. That was never a question.”

“Bella Sophia,” Phoebe repeats as she carefully takes her niece from her twin. “She’s beautiful. She definitely takes after Harry.”

“You’re funny,” Louis mutters.

Harry kisses his cheek. “I think you’re gorgeous.”

He leans over and kisses Harry “Thank you.”

It’s several hours later when everyone finally leaves. Harry and Louis made sure everyone had the chance to hold Bella, even making sure pictures were taken. Now they can officially start their time as parents. 

Harry sits down beside Louis after laying Bella down for a nap. He looks at the other man and smiles. “I know this isn’t going to be easy, but I wouldn’t want to go through this with anyone else.”

Louis leans over and kisses Harry. “Same here. You know what I think?”   
  


“Hmm…? What do you think?” He settles back, watching Louis closely.

“I think you should marry me.”

**THE END**


End file.
